Gone For Good
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Losing Demyx to gain him back, three-fold? Sounded like a good idea. But being in this new, complictaed relationship just gets more complicted when Zexion loses his father to kidnapping employees. What could he do to make things right? RoxionAkuDemy. Rape
1. Go In One, Come Out Three

**A/B: This … turned … out … awkward. I didn't mean to! Things just snowballed! It was supposed to be a cutsey Roxion fic! Cutsey died. Kink came up. Wave forever goodbye to cutsey! XD!**

**Well, Dreamer, here is one of your Roxion fics! You may have to look hard, but it is somewhere there in the mix! XD! **

**I don't own KH. You would shot me if I did.**

**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

What could he say? The blonde was simply irresistible. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have thought of leaving his best friend for another. But apparently he _was_ able to be wrong every once in a little while.

-

"Zexion? What're you doing?"

The velvety-smooth voice of his best friend turned lover melted through his consciousness as he noticed for the first time that he hadn't advance a paragraph in ten minutes. His periwinkle orbs shot up to the oceanic divinities that belonged to said lover. Demyx leaned closer to him and laid a hand across his forehead. "Nope, no fever. Are you feeling alright, Zexion? You aren't even done the book yet! Why are you spacing out? Zexion, you're scaring me!" the energetic blonde whimpered, tugging on Zexion's arm, forcing the elder boy to gaze at him. He gave a small, reassuring smile.

"My apologies, Demyx. I did not mean to disturb you."

"What were you looking at, anyways?"

Zexion let a small smirk cross his lips before a lie covered his tracks. "Your perfection. What else would I ever have the heart to gaze upon, love? Now, let us get back to reading so the professor does not decide to give us detention. Wasn't it you who suggested the movie-night with Axel and Roxas? Now, wouldn't they be disappointed if we couldn't show up because of a silly thing such as a detention?" The slate-haired boy didn't let his eyes wander on the object of his fascination as they traveled back down to the novel he was reading in the school library.

-

His lips pressed firmly to those of the blonde's but the younger boy didn't respond with the same vigour, same enthusiasm, as was his norm. Zexion pulled back, causing the blonde to jump. "And you said that I was spacing off too much lately. Demyx, what's the matter?"

He felt his heart sink when Demyx blushed and turned away. He shook his head, making Zexion feel even more idiotic. "I'm just not up for it tonight, Zexion. You understand, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." It was a sigh. He let his hand trail down the clothed chest that was pinned to the wall in the hallway of his apartment. "Come on. We have better get a move on. We're going to be late for the movie."

-

They walked in surprising silence, Demyx's hand slipping into the periwinkle-haired boy's. Zexion wanted to let it go but couldn't. It hurt to hold but it would hurt just as much to let it slip away. Demyx turned his eyes upon him after a minute or so, reaching the half-way point of their journey.

"Don't you think that Axel and Roxas have been acting weird lately?"

Zexion felt his eyes widen slightly in shock. Of course he had noticed but he had thought it was just him being over-analytical. He never really thought of problems in paradise. But then again, his own paradise was being rained on. "You noticed too, then, did you?" Why bother lying?

The blonde sighed. "I'm scared for them, Zexion. Out of the whole world, I thought them most likely to be together forever. They are a match made in heaven."

"Well, sometimes, things just don't work out the way we plan them too."

Silence fell over the two boys once more as they made it the rest of the way to the red-head's apartment only a block or two away from Zexion's own. Demyx didn't even bother to knock as he barged through the front door. Raging voices halted mid-word at the slamming that the blonde was making. Zexion grabbed his hand, hauling him around, glaring daggers at him and warning him silently to stop the noise. But Axel was already standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a fake smile spread wide across his red-tinged face. A disgruntled Roxas was visible behind him, his cheeks equally flushed.

"Uh, sorry. You two can go sit in the living room. We'll be there in a minute."

The red-head spun back to face the smaller blonde and Zexion pulled a squirming Demyx away to sit on the couch. The blonde gave him a weird look as he flicked on the television to drown out any noise they might have been able to hear from the kitchen.

"What're you-"

"It's none of our business what they are doing, nosy."

Demyx whined and curled against Zexion's side. Somehow the slate-haired boy wasn't as reassured by the movement as he normally would have been. It took a minute or so, but Axel and Roxas joined the couple already sitting and they, too, curled against each other on the long couch although it didn't seem to hold the same love that was normally there on their movie nights. Or maybe that was just what Zexion was imagining.

-

"Oh, Demyx, there was something I wanted to show you. Come with me for a few minutes! You two don't mind?"

Axel sprang from the couch cushions after shifting Roxas off his lap. Zexion felt an unknown emotion well up in his stomach but nodded to his blonde lover when the boy looked back at him with pleading eyes. And so Zexion was left with the smaller blonde, curled against opposite ends of the couch, watching the actors waltz across the screen. Neither was truly interested in the movie. They never had been. It was always just for Axel and Demyx.

The minutes passed and the feeling of unease grew in the boys stomachs. They kept catching the other with an expression that betrayed their hearts and minds. The periwinkle-haired boy finally turned to the blonde after about five minutes of these nervous glances.

"We had a fight. Just before you two got here. Axel and I had a bit of an argument," Roxas stated, despite the fact that Zexion hadn't yet issued the question. "It was over something really stupid but I don't think it's working between us anymore."

Periwinkle eyes were averted from the oceans swimming at them. A twitch of the lips and a soft hum of understanding came from Zexion before he snapped his orbs back onto the blonde. He realized his hand was moving on his own free will, that it was latched firmly onto the younger boy's. A moment of comprehension passed between the two and they nodded to the other.

"Do you want to?"

"They deserve it."

Still holding firmly onto the small blonde's hand, Zexion let his legs gracefully pull him up. He held the boy close, an unspoken agreement flowing between them. A slight touch of lips to the bridge of his nose was all it took to make Roxas move his feet, down the hall, towards Axel's bedroom. They both winced when they heard the muffled moaning and stifled flesh on flesh. Another flash of violet on cerulean and Zexion pressed his lips firmly to Roxas' awaiting mouth. It felt oh-so-right and just perfect. The elder boy knew how long he had wanted this but never knew he would receive his gift. Had Roxas wanted him? Had he known Axel had wanted Demyx?

A shaking hand was placed against the cool metal doorknob and twisted once Roxas gave the purr of approval. The wood gave way when Zexion was pressed against it by a feisty little blonde. A whimpered yelp awaited them on the opposite side.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't realize that our boyfriends were already busy in this room," Roxas hissed sarcastically when he peeked through his half-lidded eyes to see the red-head and elder blonde gaping at the two intruders, Demyx cowering beneath the naked form of the younger blonde's lover. Zexion purred when he found himself being pressed atop a cushioned chair, feeling Roxas flick out his tongue and lick at the elder boy's lips. He allowed the boy to deepen the kiss, not daring to glance at the two still heaving on the bed.

"Roxas?"

"Zexion?"

Axel pulled back, yanking a blanket against his bulging front, draping it over the blonde below him while gaping in horrified shock at the blonde who was straddling Zexion on his favourite chair. Roxas really knew how to lay it on. He ground his hips against Zexion's, causing the elder to moan into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, the little blonde drew back for breath, casting a chastising gaze at the two still staring from the bed. The periwinkle-haired boy's chest heaved at the shock of such things happening but he calmed himself enough to take his chances and follow the blonde's example.

"I knew we weren't doing so great but did you really have to go behind my back and steal your best friend's boyfriend?" Roxas laughed a laugh devoid of humour, hurt hidden deep in his voice. "You could have just said it was over, you know."

"Roxas, I-"

"It's too late to apologize, Axel. Besides, we all knew it was coming. Perhaps this is the easiest way?"

Axel shifted slightly, turning away from the quivering boy he was still straddling between his hips. Zexion pulled himself farther up, into a more comfortable position but stopped when Roxas placed a tender hand on his chest. "I'm just sad that you had to chose cheating instead of just coming up to me and telling me like a man. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you really don't have the balls to put others ahead of yourself."

The red-head shut his eyes, wincing, throwing his face to he floor. The elder blonde whimpered slightly, his hand finding that of the distressed red-head. Zexion could clearly hear a chant forming behind those lips. "We weren't supposed to get caught. We weren't supposed to get caught." Tears brimmed in those brilliant emeralds.

"That means we're done, too, aren't we, Zexion?" Demyx whispered, his voice quivering. Roxas exchanged a glance with the boy locked beneath him. A sigh issued from the stoic boy's lips.

"I think so, Demyx. How can I just overlook this? This is why you were so distant with me after school, wasn't it? You knew. You had this all planned."

"I-I ... I'm sorry."

A heavy silence filled the red-head's room as the owner shuffled under the blanket to grab at discarded items of clothing. Roxas shifted so that he was pressed with his back to Zexion's chest in the chair, watching as what used to be his lover huddled about, broken deep in the core of his soul by the turn of events, still grasping for strewn-about clothing.

"Can you blame me? I'm a horny bastard! Aren't I allowed to have you both?!" Axel exploded after successfully tugging on a pair of boxers and tight jeans, bare torso left exposed. Zexion suppressed a smirk. Of course the red-head wouldn't think of letting _him_ join in with their kinky games. _That _would just be a ridiculous twist of events. But would loving both of the blondes really be that bad of an idea? Roxas seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the boy who he rested against. He turned round to face Zexion and perhaps consult him. Demyx struggled with the heavy blanket still wrapped round his waist for a moment before gazing in wide-eyed hopefulness at the boy who all eyes seemed to have turned. His choice. It was solely his choice.

Both? Both Roxas and Demyx? Both would belong to him? Both would belong to Axel? Could he handle knowing that someone else could have secret intimacies with the two he loved? If it was anyone other then his best friend, he would have said no. But now? What about now? Why did he have to choose right now? His groin was stretching at the too-tight denim while his heart was tethered on a thread. Really, he just wanted to go take care of his problem and go to bed. But they were all waiting for his answer. Only up to him.

"Someone will always be left out," he said, his voice quiet and thoughtful, taking on his normal tone. Always the logical thinker. Axel was the first to respond.

"I'm a whore but not even I'm _that_ selfish as to take everything from you, man. Thought you knew me better then that. Although, threesums have always enticed me."

The red-head yelped when he found Demyx connecting his foot with the seat of his jeans. "Not helping," the elder blonde hissed. Zexion pressed his face into the honey-hair that lay against his neck.

"Why is it up to me?" he grumbled.

"You have the most to lose."

Zexion didn't quite understand this logic. From where he sat, they had all lost but all gained. He could never have what he had with Demyx back. But, now that the block in their relation had been removed, perhaps it would just strengthen them instead of break them to bits. Maybe ...

The eldest boy almost yelped when he felt unfamiliar lips brushing against his and a warm hand gripping his slender chin. "We can all share," the voice whispered.

"A-Axel?"

The three boys stared at the red-head who had released Zexion's shivering chin and Demyx grinned wide. "It's just like a soap-opera!"

-

"Did you see those two in class?! Axel looked like he was going to jump Zexion right then and there! Since when were they an item?!"

"I don't know, but I saw Axel and Roxas practically start doing the kinky right on Xemnas' desk when he was out! Wonder if the kid knows his boyfriend is doing his best friend behind his back?"

"Man, Axel can really get around! I saw him with Demyx at lunch."

"And Roxas and Zexion weren't being very discrete!"

"What's going on with our school?! Next we'll see holy flying monkeys and Seifer passing a class!"

"And total chaos ensues when Demyx and Roxas start going at it." (dark, computer generated voice off in the background)

"Total chaos has been achieved." (mission complete)

-

Zexion smirked to himself as he glided down the hallway, feeling an arm slip around his waist. He placed a kiss on top of the slightly smaller blonde who was gazing up at him.

"Who knew that everyone was so excitable?"

"Well, it isn't everyday that people are so open about their kinky, foursome-filled sex-lives, you know, Zexion."

"Ah, but it can be so much fun to let their mind fill in what is slightly too _mature_ for a public environment."

"Speaking of which ..."

"Guys, are you ready for tonight?! I got more popcorn! And we'll actually eat it this time!"

Zexion hid his face in his free hand when Axel bounded up to them in the emptying hall, Demyx chasing after him, his face seeming to glow from his pearly white radiance. The fiery red-head placed a quick kiss on Zexion's forehead before leaning still farther to place one on Roxas. The elder blonde held up a bag that was knowingly filled with popcorn and pop for their rescheduled movie night.

-

Axel had lied. No popcorn was eaten. No pop was drank. But new relations were formed in deeper bonds then ever imaginable. Who knew that going into a house with one lover could ever turn into coming out with three? Zexion was glad he had made the choice he had. He didn't even mind that Demyx stumbled onto his toe during the mix. He was just happy he had them. He was glad that his best friends were his best lovers. Nothing would ever come between them again. No one would ever dare mess with them. Lest they end up dragging him into their happy family as well.

-----

The End

-----

**A/N: it was not meant to be a foursome! XD! Hehe, but it kinda just … happened? I'm already planning there to be a second chapter but it's just going to be a lemon. You'll have to wait and find out who though. Or if I like ya, when you review, I might tell you. XD Speaking of which, where is everyone? I now only have two faithful reviewers! Or three. Sometimes three. An-chan, Dreamer and onee-chan. What happened to everyone else? I miss seeing twenty emails in the box at a time! XD! **

**Dream of demons while you sleep that make you stutter when you speak.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Ehehe. Oops. –guilty laughter- I don't think this was supposed to develop into a chapter story. There's no rape or anything! Or angst for that matter. But this chapter contains sex. Mansex. No, no. Not Xemnas mansex. Just pure, AxelZexion sex. Don't like the pairing? Surry. You have been warned. But who reads these things anyways? XD **

**AxelZexion sex scene! Watch out! XD **

**(%)&%(*)**

It wasn't awkward anymore. The four of us just sprawled on the couch, not caring who touched where on whom. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie by the end of it. I'm so glad that my parents were gone for the weekend. Jeez, if they saw what we were doing, they would have a heart attack.

-

Axel blinked blurrily at the board when he was prodded in the side by an agitated slate-haired boy. Said boy moved his hand down lower until it was inching towards the red-head's inner thigh. Axel sat bolt-upright, his sleepy hand grasping the one that knew just what to do to get him worked up.

"What are you doing? We can't do it in class, Zexion!" Axel gasped out, yanking the boy's hand away and hiding his groin with his arms.

"I know that, imbecile . But do you not remember what I told you a few nights ago? I will not let your grades slip because of what our little group decides to do in its spare time. You are not allowed to be dozing off in class. If it becomes too much of a problem, we will have to cut you out of the fun until you can prove that you have the capacity to keep your grades steady," the periwinkle-haired boy hissed, pulling his hand back from the grasp of the one of his lover. Axel managed to stifle a groan, letting his chin fall back onto his crossed arms that stretched over his desk while their teacher ranted on about some nonsense that Axel had no will to learn about.

"Aww, Zexion! Why did you have to remind me?! Thanks to you, I have a strong craving to get someone naked right now. And the nearest some happens to be you."

Zexion huffed at this statement, crossing his arms and scooching his chair farther from the red-head who groaned once more. "The least you could do is let me borrow your notes."

"The least I can do, you ungrateful brat, is keep you awake. I think that is the best you are going to be receiving from me, I'm afraid."

A small whine issued from Axel's lips before a smirk crossed them. It took a fraction of a second for his hand to find its way down in between the slate-haired boy's thighs, stroking softly, sensually. Zexion let out a soft hiss of annoyance racked with pleasure. The red-head smirked at the glare he was receiving, continuing to move up the boy's thighs. Zexion grabbed his hand to try to stop him but to no avail. He clasped his free hand over his mouth to stop the moan that was wanting to escape.

"God darn it, Axel. Stop. Can you not wait the twenty minutes it takes for class to be over? I'm sure that Roxas or Demyx would gladly let you grope them on the way home," the boy hissed, removing his hand as he writhed in the red-head's grasp.

"But I want _you_, Zexion. I want you _now_."

"What is this, what is this?" the teacher drawled, arms crossed, foot tapping at the edge of Axel's desk. The red-head let out a small 'eep' while retracting his hand from Zexion's lap. Zexion groaned and covered his face with his hands, cheeks gaining slight color. Their teacher's vibrant blue hair made the scowl he wore all the more menacing. "What class do you think this is, Axel?"

Axel let out a small, embarrassed laugh, his cheeks burning brightly. "It's Sex Ed. of course, Saix. Don't you know that? You are the teacher after all."

Murmured 'ooh's and 'ahh's issued through the class. "Burnage to the teach!" one boy giggled to his friends who laughed in turn. Zexion just scowled, turning his face away from his lover as a small growl began to grow in Saix's throat.

"Out, now. Both of you wait for me out in the hall. Yes, Zexion, that means you too," the blue-haired teacher seethed. The two did as they were told, Axel following the angered slate-haired boy like a dog, just to piss their teacher off worse. When he closed the door behind him, he grabbed Zexion by the wrist, a huge smirk placed firmly on his lips, seeming to almost break his face from glee.

"Now I have you all to myself."

"Bastard! Get your hands off of me! You just got me – _me_- into trouble. Do you know how bad this will look on my record?! And it's all because you couldn't keep your hormones down to a respectable level! I don't even want to speak to you right now, Axel!"

Axel stared, blinking dumbly as Zexion twirled from his grasp to go slide down to sit at the base of the wall. The red-head whimpered slightly, falling not as ceremoniously to the floor with a light thud. He put his hand out to lay it on Zexion's scrunched up knee but the boy pulled away from it, shaking slightly in his anger.

"I'm sorry, Zexion. I didn't mean to upset you. It was all in good fun. I promise. I'll tell him it was only my fault. I'll get you -"

Axel was cut off as Saix opened the door, glaring at the two. "Up," he hissed, nodding his head in emphasis. Axel groaned and stood with a loud crack of the knees. He put his hand out once more, this time to help Zexion to his feet but the boy brushed it off and jumped quickly and effortlessly to stand a few feet away from the red-head, keeping that glare plastered on his features.

"Look, Saix, it was all my fault so give me a weeks-worth detention. I deserve it. Just don't get Zexion into trouble. He's already pissed enough at me," Axel sighed, chancing a glance at the writhing slate-haired boy. Saix turned to the boy as well, keeping his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Zexion, I am shocked that you would let someone like _Axel_ touch you in that manner. Demyx was an odd enough choice, but now the _delinquent_ of the grade. Is there something wrong with you, Zexion?"

A small growl began to build in Axel's throat at being insulted like he wasn't even there. But Zexion surprised all of them when he gave the blue-haired man a bone-chilling glare, his words a hiss in his rage.

"What does it matter to _you_ what - or who- I do in my spare time? I chose to let Axel do to me what he will as I trust him. He has been my friend for years. And I won't just sit here allowing you to badmouth him like he is a worthless piece of trash! Perhaps you are just envious that I have people that love me while you have no one. Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking the rest of your class off. It isn't like I would learn anything anyways."

Axel watched in dumbfounded disbelief as his slate-haired lover stalked passed their teacher and in through the door, coming back a few seconds later with their bags. He shot the man a harsh glare before grabbing hold of Axel's hand, yanking him forward with a strangled yelp. Mad Zexion was a very frightening Zexion. A smirk crossed his face for an instant before he pulled Axel down to crash their lips together.

"Now, come, Axel. We are going to go meet up with Roxas and Demyx. Oh, and, Saix, give me detention, if you will. It won't make any difference to me. I'm not going to stop what I'm doing. And I don't have anything wrong with me."

The boy spun on his heel and Axel almost fell to the ground when he felt his arm being pulled along down the hall.

-

"Zexion knows how to stand up for himself? Since when did this happen?"

"Shut it, Roxas. Let's just leave it until we get home. I'm hungry," Zexion snarled, still not having his steam blown off over the half hour of waiting for the two blonde boys. Axel chuckled, taking Roxas' hand in his own as the boy took on a dejected look, a pout crossing his lips.

"Aww, come on, Zexion! Join in the fun! You were pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. I should get you riled up more often," Axel laughed. The periwinkle-haired boy stopped, his shoulders growing rigid.

"What part of 'shut it, I'm starved' don't you comprehend?"

"_Some_one's PMSing," Demyx whispered, sending the three into hysterics. Zexion grumbled, stalking off in a world-record for speed-walking.

"Wonder if he knows I locked the doors?" Axel chuckled, wrapping his long arms around the waists of the two remaining boys.

-

Axel laughed when he saw the boy sitting on his porch steps, tapping his foot in annoyance. "About time you three got here. Now let me in."

"Check in the mailbox."

Zexion glared for a fraction of a second before standing, reaching into the mailbox that was fastened beside the door and pulled out a glinting, silver key. Grumbling some more, he shoved the thing into the keyhole, turning the lock and letting a small smirk cross his lips for his stupidity. Of course the key would be in the mailbox. Most cliché place to put the thing.

"Oh, don't worry. You can make yourself right at home, here, Zexion," Axel chided sarcastically as he threw off his bag, wrapping his long arms around the slender being of Zexion as said being shuffled through the cupboard, grabbing a bag of chips for himself. He allowed the red-head a quick peck on the cheek before slipping from his embrace and stalking off into the living room where he flopped down on the couch with a loud moan. Axel hid a smirk as he grabbed a pizza from the freezer, turning the oven on for their meal.

"Axel, maybe you should go talk to him. I've never seen him this worked up before."

"Demyx, I don't even know what I did wrong. I was just being myself. If it's anyone's fault, it's Saix's as he got us in trouble. None of the other teachers care when I molest you guys. As long as I keep my grades up, I can do whatever I very well please. So long as I don't disrupt anyone else."

"Have you ever noticed that Zexion is favoured in History though?" the smaller blonde piqued up, his voice loud enough for them to hear but too low for Zexion to pick up.

"What?"

"Saix favours Zexion over any of his other students. Have you never noticed that before? And after the way he exploded at him without getting into trouble, I think something's up. Just go talk to him. Please, Axel?"

"After the movies. I'll get him to talk about it when he's too tired to know what he's saying. If it is what you're thinking, I would rather him not attack me about it."

The two blondes nodded solemnly and went off to go comfort Zexion the best way they could, leaving Axel to cook their Italian meal.

-

"Don't you just love Friday nights? Great food, great movies, great company. We should do this every time my parents are away for the weekend," Axel sighed, draping his body out over the couch, overtop the other three. His explosion of red spikes ended up on Zexion's lap and the slate-haired boy stroked them softly while the movie started. The red-head smiled at the change of mood and wiggled to get comfortable on the laps of the two blondes.

There was an advantage to having a scary movie with two rather jumpy blondes. By the end of the hour and a half movie of blood, gore and jumpy happenings, Axel was cradling a shaking Demyx in his arms while Roxas was clinging to Zexion for dear-life. The slate-haired boy was resting his head sleepily on the shoulder of the tallest boy, his intellectual mind being able to overanalyze the screaming girls running around - their scanty outfits made more for a porn video then for a horror movie - without so much as a twitch of the fingers when an ugly half-human face ran into the camera, gushing blood all over the lens.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for years now!" Demyx whined, stretching and untwining himself from the elder red-head as Roxas slowly moved away from Zexion, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"It wasn't that bad," he said defiantly but his voice shook slightly.

"I'm ready for bed," Axel sighed, stifling a yawn by pressing his face into Zexion's wild spikes. The boy moaned lightly and stirred, waking from his half-conscious state. "Jeez, Zex, what's the matter with you? Where's your normal liveliness?"

Zexion glared at the joke. Axel raised an eyebrow and the blondes exchanged worried glances. "Can't a guy just be tired? Why does everyone think I have something wrong with me today?"

"Okay, okay. I was just joking, Zexion. Lighten up, man. You can crash here tonight. You can have my bed. We'll leave you alone. Promise."

"Just try not to be too loud. All I need is Demyx's loud moaning to wake me."

Axel let the smile slide from his face when Zexion disappeared around the corner, slumping down to the red-head's room.

"Axel, I think I should get home. Sora will flip. I didn't tell him I was staying over. Besides, you still need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I need to jet too. I have way too much homework that I can't fall even farther behind on."

The red-head hung his head when both Roxas and Demyx stood, placing a kiss on either side of his cheek and heading out to go collect their things. A sigh came from Axel's lips and he grabbed both of their hands when they were almost at the door.

"Can't you guys stay? Why can't we all just talk to him? We're supposed to be in this together."

Demyx averted his gaze but Roxas held firm. "It needs to be you, Axel. I'll be over in the morning. I'm serious though. I did promise Sora that I would help him with something tonight. See you later, Axel. Love you," the smaller blonde said softly, taking Demyx by the hand and leading him through the door.

Sauntering back to the couch, the red-head flopped down, groaning slightly. It was his fault, in some bizarre way, that he was left alone tonight, he knew that. But he wasn't completely alone. He _did _have Zexion just down the hall. He sprang back to his feet and made his way down to where his door stood, barring his entrance to his own bedroom. He turned the knob slightly after taking a calming, steadying breath. Never before in his life had he been so scared to confront one of his friends.

He stripped down to sleeping attire (i.e. Boxers) and just stood for a moment by his bed, watching the comforter rising and falling with each breath the 'sleeping' boy took. But Axel knew better then to suspect Zexion to be asleep already; he had noticed the stiffening of his posture when he had entered. Another steadying breath and Axel slipped under the covers, thanking his parents mentally for caving and giving him a double bed. Zexion stopped his rhythmic breathing for a fraction of a second when he felt the body glide into the bed beside him. The red-head could almost see the scrunching of eyes when he slowly wrapped his arm around the boy, nuzzling into his hair.

"What do you want? I told you I want to sleep."

"I can't let you do that. You've got to answer a couple of questions first."

"And if I refuse?"

"I know your weak spots. Demyx told me all about them. And I've been longing to see exactly what they do to you. Answer the questions, I'm happy. Don't answer them, I'm happy. Either way I get what I want."

"Manipulative bastard."

Zexion sighed then turned in Axel's grasp so that his face rested in the crook of the red-head's slim neck. Axel gasped when he felt teeth clamp onto his soft skin, sending rivulets of pleasure cascading through his body. The smaller boy smirked, his hands roving over the contours of the elder boy's back as he pressed down onto him, rolling him over. Axel was shocked at the sudden friction he felt between the fabric of his boxers as Zexion began rolling his hips over him. When he finally got his bearings, he smirked happily, working his hand up to the back of Zexion's neck, causing the younger boy to lift his face up to those pristine lips of the red-head. Zexion crashed his lips down on Axel's while the red-head let his tongue dart out to lick at the slate-haired boy's mouth. A momentary battle of dominance and Axel found himself victorious, slipping his tongue into his prize to explore, causing Zexion to moan haughtily.

Shifting to attempt to gain even more dominance over the younger, smaller boy, Axel was met with protests, Zexion digging his nails into the red-head's back to stop him from moving further. "No," he whispered huskily. "I play seme in this relationship."

"Oh, come off it," Axel hissed back, forcing himself up so that the two were sitting, glaring with half-lidded, passion-filled eyes. "It might do you some good to play uke for once. I'll help you take your mind off whatever it is that it's stuck on."

The younger boy grumbled but crashed their mouths back together. They allowed their tongues to do battle once more and again Zexion lost. He felt himself being pushed back, facing Axel in a haze-filled daze as he felt their heat combining and morphing. Axel smirked at the lump that was growing larger and larger beneath his own growing mountain. Zexion's moan filled the air as Axel sent a hand down to fondle with the younger boy, slipping his nimble fingers under the restraining elastic that constricted the boxers to the pale flesh of the intellectual, down to stroke at the boy's length. Zexion threw back his head in a boisterous moan, exposing the soft skin of his neck which Axel happily latched onto, sucking and biting, making sure to leave a mark.

"A-Axel."

Smirking, Axel moved farther down the boy's toned chest, dragging his moist tongue down over the rippling muscles that led down to the boy's stomach. He dipped into the hole, causing Zexion to gasp and let out another moan, thrusting up into Axel's still-fondling hand. A chuckle escaped the red-head's searching lips and he took the thrust as an invitation, gripping the younger boy's erection and pumping slowly. The slate-haired boy let out another gasp and thrust his hips into the feeling once more. Grinning that Cheshire grin, Axel lowered himself still farther, hooking onto the fabric still covering Zexion with his teeth and dragging it down with some help from those still-pumping fingers, exposing the younger boy in his entirety.

Axel latched onto the erect manhood that was staring down at him, letting his tongue out to play with the member as he took it into his mouth, taking it in whole before pulling it out once more, almost to the brink before lowering his head once more. Zexion let out another moan, tossing his head back and wrapping his fingers through those rouge spikes. Tantalizingly slow, Axel lowered his mouth down on the manhood, sending vibrations throughout the younger boy's body as he began to hum. The feeling was so amazing that Zexion thrust into the elder boy's mouth, moaning his name, forcing him down to meet him to increase the glorious speed. The boy whimpered when Axel pulled away from him.

"Shush now. You know what's going on."

Keeping that grin plastered on his face as Zexion's cheeks grew darker, a frown enveloping his lips, Axel winked at the boy when he drew three fingers to his mouth, drawing them in and sucking seductively. Zexion reached out, pulling away the only cover to protect Axel's manhood. The younger boy winced.

"Jeez, I forgot you were so much larger then him."

"'im, ew?" Axel asked, not even thinking to remove the fingers from his grasp. Zexion's cheeks grew dark again and he looked to the side.

"No one," he muttered. Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Just hurry up! This is getting painful!"

"Wha'ever." Axel dragged the digits from his lips, letting them drip a second before placing them near Zexion's entrance as the younger boy latched his legs around Axel's middle. The red-head moved back up to connect his lips with Zexion's as he pressed into the boy. Said boy let out a pained gasp, scrunching his eyes tight. "Hmm? Has Zexion never played uke before? In his life? Wow. Calm down. I know it hurts. Concentrate on me and all that other virgin shit."

"I've subbed before, idiot. Just haven't recently. Forgot what it ... nngghh... felt like," Zexion panted, letting his tongue out to attack Axel's vigorously. The red-head allowed him entrance as he pressed still farther, drawing out once he met his limit before plunging in once more. Slowly, he picked up speed, causing Zexion to moan loudly. He added a second and a third digit, each time enticing a vocal moan from the boy. Zexion cried out, causing Axel's smirk to get even wider at the knowledge that he had found his new lover's hot-spot. After hitting the sweet spot a few more times, Axel drew out his digits before replacing them with his throbbing manhood, another wince forming on Zexion's face.

"You okay?"

"I'm not a fuckin girl! You don't have to take it easy on me. Just finish what you started and pound me into the bed!" Zexion hissed, digging his nails into the flesh on Axel's back. The red-head raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, thrusting down into the smaller boy who crashed up to meet him, Axel wrapping his once-occupied fingers around the shaft of Zexion's erection, slipping up and down in the rhythm they were setting. Faster and faster, in and out. Each time, Axel hit the sweet spot that sent Zexion writhing beneath him with a cry of bloodcurdling pleasure, tears coming to the corners of his eyes as they scrunched tighter and tighter, fighting off the pain of being entered.

"Nngh! A-Axel!" Zexion blurted out, exploding into Axel's hand and spilling over their stomachs. With a deep moan of Zexion's name, Axel emptied inside him, panting and moaning before he collapsed on top of the boy. A few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing passed before Axel gently pulled out of the slate-haired boy, falling beside him. He hauled the sweaty, burning boy into his arms, nuzzling close to him, breathing in his smell.

"Can you answer my questions now, Zexion?"

"Depends on what they are," the boy responded, laying motionless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Axel let out a sigh and propped himself up on his elbow.

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

------

TBC

------

**A/N: Ooh. Wicked awesome. Plot! Love it?! XD How about a few reviews? I want at least a few to get another chapter up. I need reviews to know that you guys are really out there. Tell me what you think of the sex. Just don't yell at me for the pairing, okay? I did warn you. So if you happen to flame me for it, I **_**will**_** yell at you. XD So take that bit to heart. Let me know how I did, okay? **

**Such a shame, shame, shame that our homecoming queen was a lot like you and a lot like me. ~ **_**Homecoming Queen**_

_**Hinder**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	3. Something You Want To Tell Me?

**A/N: Hello, all. I'm back! *waves enthusiastically* (oh my holy flying monkeys, I spelled that right on my first try! XD!) I'm going to change the genre from humour to friggin angst now. Or mystery. Nah, I'll put it angst. Just because of the twists I accidentally inserted. Maybe my body was craving another chapter fic and wasn't willing to wait for the first chapter of one to come out. I have too many thoughts roving through my brain right now. It's annoying. I wish the gay plot bunnies that decide to do it in my brain would just cut it out! XD **

**Crack pairing alert, crack pairing alert! TifaxKadaj! -rocks out- I know, bizarre, right? Hence the **_**crack**_** pairing alert. XD**

***Missionary time!* Anyone read/write any good Twincest stories lately that they could share with me? I would appreciate it greatly! It's for a new story of mine, so if you enjoy my writings, you should send me a link! I'mma try humour! XD!**

**On with the show, all!**

***&)(*&*&)(*&*&)(*&**

Well, this is unexpected. This is the last thing I want happening right now. Can't you just leave me alone? You need to stop taking advantage of me. It's not my fault you were screwed over. If it isn't my fault, why are your lips coaxing out a stray moan from mine? Why are your fingers tracing my inner thighs? What are you doing?! Get off me! But I can't tell you to do so. It would cost someone their life.

-

_"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"_

The boy's eyes glinted for a nanosecond before they turned into a snarled, defensive glare. The red-head let out a soft sigh, cradling the boy close. "You do realize that that just gave me my answer, right?"

"Axel, you're an imbecilic pig."

"What?" Axel asked incredulously. "I'm a pig because I want to help my friend slash lover? I don't see your logic behind that."

"Can we not just go to sleep? I've had a long day and am utterly exhausted."

Axel gazed into Zexion's pale face that was illuminated by a shaft of moonlight coming from the partially blinded windows. A light flush still dusted his cheeks and it was rising even farther from his periwinkle eyes that were gazing into blazing emeralds. Axel let out another sigh. "Fine, Zexion, fine. You get your way. I'll stay out of your business. It's never been my strongpoint anyways. Just know that you can come to me for anything, okay?"

-

Axel woke up to an empty bed. And an empty apartment.

-

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Jeez, Axel! I knew you wouldn't be good enough!"

"Oh, thank you, Roxas. I needed the support," Axel responded sarcastically, setting his mug of coffee down rather forcibly on the kitchen table. "You know I can't talk about feelings and gunk. You and Demyx are better at it then me! Why couldn't either of your have done it?!"

"It was your mess you had to clean up, brainiac."

"How was it my mess?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to get in his pants all the time, he wouldn't be so pissed off. I'm sure he feels that's all he's good for. Show him a little compassion, would you!"

"He's one of my best friends, Roxas! How much more compassion do I have to give him before he realizes it?"

"From what I hear, you treat him more like a toy then a friend. Do you even know what compassion means?"

"You know, I don't have to listen to this! I'm being the best friend I can be! Commit it to memory!"

The fiery red-head stood from the table, sending his chair shooting back into the island as he jumped to his feet and marched to the door indignantly. He flung it open in his temper and slammed it shut. Heading for the park, Axel didn't even realize he had just stormed from his own house.

-

"I-Is that y-you, Demyx?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"C-come in, come in. And i-it's Tifa for you, young man."

The blonde blushed faintly as he stepped through the door that had opened for him, his hands writhing in each other. He looked at the frail-looking woman that had been withering away for the past few weeks, getting more and more boney each visit. She took him in her arms in a hug with a forced smile on her face.

"I-Is Zexion home, Tifa?"

Her smile faltered for a moment and her eyes grew wide in what would look to any other person like a look of pure horror. But she quickly regained her composure, shaking her head gravely. Her hazel eyes were averted to the ground and she dug her socked toes into the lush carpet.

"N-no. He said something about .. about going to t-the p-park? The park. Yes. That is w-where he said he would b-be."

"Thank you, Tifa. If he comes home, tell him his friends need a word with him."

"N-no! N-no, D-demyx! D-Don't leave me! D-Don't leave me!"

The blonde snatched the falling woman around the waist before she could hurt herself. He winced at the tears that were cascading down her pink-tinged cheeks. He held her black-framed face to his chest for a moment, hushing soft, soothing words into her ear, promising that he would come back once he found Zexion. After a few minutes of rocking, Demyx was able to calm the sobbing woman down enough to let her sit on her own. She held a fierce pout on her lips and the blush worked its way up her neck to cover her already tinged cheeks once more.

"I-I'm sorry, D-Demyx. Y-You're a good kid. I'm just so worried about -"

"Shh, don't say his name or you'll start again. Now, just go lay down for a while and I'll get your son back here for you."

She looked up at the blonde, hope filling her distraught, slightly blood-shot orbs as he placed his hand on the back of his neck, a reassuring smile etching his lips. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

-

Zexion kicked at the stone that stood in front of him, striking it with enough force to send it hurtling through the air to land with a splash in the pond that gleamed up at him. A huff was his only warning before he sat gracefully down on the soft, green grass. He let the warm sun glisten over him and invited a small snooze. But of course it wouldn't come. How could it with his mind as busy as it was? His eyes were just flitting shut before a shadow covered him and the figure plopped down beside him.

"Zexion."

"Roxas."

The slate-haired boy found fingers lacing in his own and, to his surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled the hand over to rest on his chest. The two sat in silence for a moment, Zexion still keeping his eyes shut firmly to the world. Finally, Roxas laid full-out beside him before cuddling closer, his hand still entwined with that of the elder boy, still residing on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us she was getting worse, Zexion?" the blonde asked quietly, not really wanting to break the silence despite the fact that it was necessary to the slate-haired boy's well-being. Said boy's eyes shot open at the question and he grew rigid before taking a deep breath, his body shuddering slightly as he calmed himself.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything for her, so why bother making you worry?"

"Because you are obviously worried. And when you are worried, it causes the rest of us to feel the same."

"W-wait, how did you know about how she was doing?"

Roxas felt his face heat up slightly. "Demyx went looking for you. He said your mom broke down just when he mentioned your name."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Axel still doesn't know, does he?"

The blonde shook his head lightly.

"Don't let him find out. That would be just what I need. I can take care of myself, you know."

"No one said you couldn't. We just want to help you."

Shutting his eyes once more, the slate-haired boy took a deep sigh. "You can help. But the best way to do that is to let me do my own thing. It would just end up hurting you as well if you decided to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Must you be so cold about it, Zexion?"

"I don't want you three hurt. The best way to do that is to make you despise me."

"W-What?! What do you mean? Despise you?" Roxas stuttered, sitting bolt upright, his vibrant blue orbs dancing in angered confusion. The slate-haired teen followed his lead but brought his knees to his chest, eyes focused solely on the slight ripples in the water. "Zexion, look at me. What do you mean? Y-You aren't ... breaking up with us, are you?"

Zexion glanced quickly at the blonde, his visible left eye burning brightly in his defiance. "I-I don't know!" his voice held a hint of a tremor as he faltered. "I can barely think straight as of now. And things are just crumbling away from me. Forgive me, Roxas. I have to be somewhere else. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, he stood, grimacing as Roxas grabbed hold of his hand once more. He hadn't even been aware that he had let it go. "O-one more thing, Zexion. I'll let you go after one more thing. Axel said that you could hold your own as an uke. Like you've done it before. But we haven't done more then a few make-out sessions and Demyx can't stand being seme -he even told me that. So my question? Who was it? Who was your seme before Axel?"

Roxas could feel tears welling up in his eyes as Zexion's hand slipped from his grasp, the boy leaving without a backwards glance.

-

"Don't forget, Zexion. Detention today after class," Saix hissed, a smirk spreading wide on his cruel lips as Axel gaped at him from the next seat over.

"But I told you! It was my fault!"

"Quiet down, fool. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby me," Zexion growled, turning away from the flaming red-head while attempting to cover the color that was slowly creepy into his cheeks.

-

The bell rang and the classroom emptied of students, save for Zexion and Axel. The red-head was standing above the scowling slate-haired teen, a glare entering his emerald orbs, a hiss about ready to leave his lips. Hands latched firmly to the desk, Axel paid no mind to the seething blue-haired teacher that was tapping impatiently on crossed arms behind him.

"Zexion, look at me, damn it! You haven't even spoke a word to me all day! What's the matter with you?!"

"Out, Axel. Zexion needs to serve his punishment."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Axel, go. It's just a petty detention. I can _handle_ it. I'll come by your apartment afterwards, alright? Just take the other two home and get them some supper."

"Z-Zexion."

"What are you waiting for? Just tell them I'll be late."

Axel growled incoherently - aware that there was no messing with the slate-haired boy when he had made a decision- and stalked out of the deserted class with a final glance back. "You better come straight over."

The door closed and Saix's smirk widened, causing Zexion's stomach to churn in unease. The blue-haired man went to the closed door before locking it, flicking off the lights as he did so. He moved over to the large window, closing the blinds over the glass. His movements back to Zexion were slow and predatory, a cat chasing a mouse. Winching slightly but continuing to hold up the scowl, Zexion averted his eyes, closing them completely when he felt a hand rub at his cheek, the sick feeling returning tenfold. The fingers caressing his paling skin moved down his neck before gripping tightly. Zexion spluttered slightly from the unexpected loss of oxygen as he was hauled to his feet.

"Up, boy. Don't make a sound now." The words burned holes in the boy's mind as he was forced onto a desk in the corner, far out of sight of anyone who happened to look in the door's small windowpane. He gripped either side of the cold surface as lips lingered on his for a moment before nipping their way to his ear. "Remember why this is happening, Zexion?"

Shuddering, the boy couldn't answer, teeth grabbing at his flesh in delicate nips. "All for your father. That's why. Look what you have become to save that ridiculous fool. Wonder what he would say if he knew what I was doing to his precious son." Saix hissed, tongue flicking out to massage at Zexion's reddening neck.

"He's got to b-be s-safe now, right? They won't ... hurt h-him?" Zexion managed to stutter, feeling hands brushing against the fabric of his shirt. "Y-you said that ... if I did this again ... he would be safe."

Saix rammed his lips back into Zexion's, pressing his tongue in through the boy's pursed entrance before pulling away a few seconds later, his breathing coming in quick, heaving gasps. "The first few times was just to let you know who was in control - to let you both know that. But it will take a week of 'detention' for him to be safe now."

"Can I ... promise to behave? If I do, can you let him ... come home? Before the week is over?" Zexion cringed internally at how weak he sounded. He could have punched his sitting surface right then if Saix had not kept his hands moving, roving up under his shirt to play with anything he came by in his searchings. The blue-haired man smirked, pulling his hands away from the boy and placing fingertips on his knees.

"_May_be. _If _you behave. But it really all depends. It's really all up to _them_ whether or not Kadaj gets to go home. This is just a precaution to keep you both quiet."

With each word, Saix had moved farther up the boy's thigh. Zexion let out a strangled gasp when he felt his legs being wrenched apart.

An emerald eye tried its hardest to see through the pane of glass that barred his entry to his love as fingers wove their way over Zexion's shuddering body.

----

TBC

----

**A/N: Poor little Zexion. I'm a horrible person, aren't I? But I do love him, I really do! I love him as much as I love Xaldin's and Luxord's voices. (yes, I did just hear them for the first time today! XD) Anyone besides Dreamer wanna review? Making me doubt myself people! Don't want that, do you? A simple hello would be nice! ** **So, drop a line! It'll be replied to! With cookies!** **See you guys in the fourth instalment! Whenever that is! XD!**

**You have no clue what my dreams can show you. And darkness is fading in. And darkness is real – **_**Untitled track**_

_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	4. Witness

**You have no clue what my dreams can show you. And darkness is fading in. And darkness is real – **_**Untitled track**_

_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**

**A/N: Well, this story is getting so far off track. It started out as something Roxion for Dreamer. Well, hun, you get a tidbit of it in this chapter. Gonna keep this short for once since the chapter is rather short and I have a time limit because I want to post before school.**

**-^-^-^**

I'm running towards the safety of embraces and all I can say is that he is the only thing keeping me going. I can't believe I have been so stubborn, so horrid. But I will change. Once he is safe, I will be a good person that won't ever hurt the ones I love again. I promise myself that now. I promise to be good.

Is it any wonder that I cry?

-

Zexion cringed from his place sprawled on the desk, the blue-haired menace already back and marking papers on his own desk. The slate-haired boy muffled his cry of pain as he shifted into a sitting position, sending his hand up to wipe away the tear-tracks that washed down his face. How had he managed to hold out for so long? The rotten filth had to resort to a slap in the face before Zexion dared to show any emotion, a cry and moan being the first noises to escape his stubborn lips. _Helping Father_ was the mantra that ran through his mind while he was being defiled, the salty droplets marking their territory on his flushing cheeks.

Stumbling from his spot in the back of the classroom, Zexion shuffled as fast as he could away from his horrors. His fingers twitched greedily around the cold, metal handle of his safety before a voice stopped him cold. "Still four more days of that, Zexion, love. Be a good boy and make sure Axel keeps his foul hands off of your precious body. He can be such a _pervert_ at times." A sharp breath was all the slate-haired boy took before barging out of the classroom, eyes shut firmly before running straight into said pervert. The boy yelped and attempted to jump back into the classroom he had just left before he felt strong hands grip his upper arms.

"A-Axel? What are you doing? I thought I told you to go home," he growled, causing the smirking face of the red-head to fall away. Instead, his eyes narrowed to a glare and he shook Zexion into looking at him but the boy just averted his gaze to the ground. Axel sighed.

"Zexion, what is your problem? We all know you're hiding something. Tell us what it is! We can help you! Stop blocking us out!"

"Go home, Axel. Lie to them if you must but just get your nose out of my business! I am very capable of taking care of myself without you, thank you very much."

The boy broke free of the red-head's grip, limping passed him as he did so. Axel watched in numb disbelief for a moment before leaping to catch up to the boy once more. "You're ... you're getting done by a teacher. You are doing the kinky shit with ... Saix? That old wheeze-bag? Jeez, man! I'm going to take that as an insult to my manhood!"

"Get away from me, Axel! You have no idea of what is going on! Butt out and take your little blonde groupies with you!"

When the smaller boy turned, tears were glistening in his periwinkle orbs once more. He spun on his heel, limping away from the stilled red-head and bursting out through the doors. Said red-head stared in disbelief for a moment before turning towards the door that Zexion had emerged from mere minutes ago. He slammed it open in a rage, staying planted firmly in the doorway, not needing to defile himself with the presence of someone who defiled his friend. Saix glanced up in alarm at the crash of metal on brick. Axel let out a feral growl while fixing his most heated glare upon his history teacher.

"You fuckin bastard! I know you had something to do with this!"

-

"Why are you hurting him? My son has nothing to do with Shinra's failings! Leave him be! It's all my fault! You don't have to hurt him for my mistakes!" the man cried out, struggling against the cuffs that held him against the wall, staring at a television blinking in the darkness.

_"If I did this again... he would be safe."_

Kadaj felt his body shaking uncontrollably in racking sobs that lodged in his throat. A hand slapped across his cheek, sending his head lolling to the side. A tall man with flowing, thinning grey hair stepped from the shadows, inching his face closer to that of the slightly younger grey-haired man's. Said man struggled all the more when he felt this new presence gripping his chin. "Sephiroth, stop this madness! Please! I beg of you! Have some pity on him! You are a man of justice! Don't you think what you are having your men do to him is wrong?!"

"Quiet. I've had enough of your blithering. Tell me what I need to hear and perhaps your son won't need to feel this pain again," Sephiroth drawled, snapping Kadaj's face back towards the screen where Zexion was being declothed, being caught on some hidden video camera just to torture his father.

-

Not able to face going home in the state he was in, the slate-haired boy carefully made his way to the park where he had been with Roxas just the day previous. He set himself slowly on the grass, almost imagining it jumping up and biting his sore rear. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he placed his chin down on curled-around arms. Tears still slipping slowly from his periwinkle orbs, Zexion rocked lightly, watching and listening to the soft trickles of waves lapping the sandy shore.

His legs had long-since gone numb from their position -though his backside still flared. Despite the need to get home to a nice, warm shower, Zexion just couldn't face going to run into his mother. He realized that she was probably setting into hysterics as it was getting more late every second, but he just couldn't bring himself to watch her grab a hold of him and cry into his chest.

So lost in his own mind he was that the slate-haired boy didn't even hear the footsteps creeping up behind him until arms wrapped around his still-shaking form. He let out a yelp that mixed into a growl as he jumped away, wincing at the pain that shot through his body. Hearing a quiet voice, the boy glared into the cerulean orbs of Roxas.

"What do you require, Roxas? I told you that I do not need anything from you," he hissed, shielding himself once more in his arms. The blonde sighed and inched his way closer, flinching as Zexion cringed away from his touch as the younger boy placed a hand on his back.

"Zexion, I know what is going on. Axel may be too arrogant to need to see it, but I'm not. I couldn't just sit there when you were obviously hurting."

"What did you do?" he snapped, his glare hardening on the blonde who sat beside him.

"I ... Zexion, I went to see your mom. I asked her what was wrong with you. Why didn't you tell us? Tell me? You don't think that we would have understood? Why are you doing this, Zexion? Why?"

"You know not a thing about my reasoning and that is how it is to stay, Roxas." The last word is like acid seeping from his lips. The blonde cringed once more, pulling his hand away from his slate-haired lover. It took a few moments but Zexion got his heaving breaths under control to gaze at Roxas with that one-eyed stare. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough," Roxas sighed. "Shinra crashed. Kadaj was supposedly to blame. You haven't seen hide nor hair of him for the past week. Axel said that you were limping today after school. After coming from detention. Why is Saix doing that to you, Zexion? Why?"

"Always the one to put two and two together, weren't you, Roxas? You wouldn't comprehend my situation even if I explained it out to you."

"Try me."

"He's going to die, Roxas. They are going to kill my father and it is all my fault," Zexion gasped, visible eye growing large as though he had just realized this fact. "Roxas, is my father going to die? Am I ever going to see him again?"

Breaths coming in short, quick bursts now, Zexion's eyes glazed over and Roxas laced his arms around the shuddering boy. "I-I don't know. I don't know, Zex. But I-I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll call the cops."

"No!" he all but shouted into Roxas' rocking shoulder. "No police." He cringed once more. "They said they would kill him faster if I called the police. I can't do it, Roxas. I can't."

"W-What are they doing to him? Who are _they_?"

"I-I don't know. I can't say. They're watching me, Roxas. I can feel them watching right now."

As if to prove this point, Zexion's phone started to ring in his pocket, telling him that he had a new text message. He yanked the phone from its protective placing and sprang it open.

_Get away from the blonde, Zexion. If Saix is unsatisfied with his prey, your father won't see the light of day._

The slate-haired boy yelped, tossing the phone to the ground as he jumped back, new spasms coursing through his backside. The blonde tentatively picked up the discarded phone and read the warning that was still flashing across the screen. His vibrant blue orbs danced upon Zexion's figure as the elder boy scrambled away from him.

-

"Things aren't going to be normal anymore, are they?" the elder blonde sighed, placing his chin in his palm, a pout stretched across his lips. Roxas gripped him in a quick hug from behind with a sad shake of the head before departing. "Things are never normal for us. Maybe I was right. Maybe it really is a soap opera."

Demyx sighed as he fiddled in the slate-haired boy's kitchen, cleaning any dirty dishes he came across while checking in on Tifa where she slept in mangled horror on he bed -not even being able to escape her sickness in her dreams. Did Zexion plan on staying out all night? He sighed sadly and glanced around the living room that he found himself in. Pictures were strewn about the walls, frames turning slightly dusty from the fact that no one had bothered to clean them in weeks. One photo struck out at him more strongly then the others and he could feel tears well up in his aquamarine orbs as he picked it up.

"I still remember when this was taken."

His thumb stroked the image of a younger pair of best friends. They had been six, playing out in the backyard. Tifa had been well then; Kadaj not the work-a-holic he was now. The brunette woman had decided to grab a camera to catch the boys playing for no reason but to capture memories. Instead, she ended up catching a first kiss for both the boys. Younger Demyx was leaned in close to Younger Zexion's cheek, his lips connecting in that awkward way that children's lips do, his own cheeks a bright shade of red. Younger Zexion's mouth hung open in a happy little gape, neither boy fully comprehending what their action caused the other to feel.

"Do you now?"

The blonde felt his breath hitch in his throat as his body became rigid. His cheeks blazed crimson as he shoved the memory back into its rightful, dust-collecting spot.

"I-I'm sorry, Zexion. I just thought ..."

"It's okay, Demyx. I just think it best if you were to leave now. I'm sure Roxas already explained?"

Demyx gave a small nod, his eyes lingering on Zexion's hips on their way to the floor. "Then, goodnight, Demyx. I will see you in the morning."

Another quick nod and Demyx scampered out, pausing for a moment to look Zexion in the eye before leaving him alone.

-

The next three days passed by like any other day for the slate-haired boy. He acted normal -if not slightly detached- from his group of friends and was tortured each day after school, heading to the lake afterwards to let out his emotions. Neither of the blondes nor Axel stopped him about his routine, knowing full-well that they wouldn't get a straight answer anyways. Zexion loved to talk in riddles.

----

TBC

----

**A/N Another chapter done. Is this even doing good? It was only supposed to have two chapters but I think I sorta got outta hand. Why must I always have someone getting raped? –sighs- I need to get out of that habit. XD **

**Well, tell me how I did, okay? I love your feedback! And Dreamer, I hope that was enough Roxion for you. **

**And every time I see your face the oceans heave up to my heart. – **_**Life is Like A Boat**_

_**Rie Fu **_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	5. Faceplant

**A/N: Hello once more, fellow Fanficonians! ** **SOMEONE YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING YAZOO WRONG! I have been obsessed with Avenue Q lately. XD I have yet to see it, but I have a few of the songs and I have fallen in love with them! I must thank An-chan for them! No one is allowed to get mad at me for what happens to Axel. He was really pissing me off for no reason. So he got mutilated. XD I think that this story is almost over. Maybe. –dances- I never even meant to have it so long! –sighs- Anyways, shut me up and get on with the story! XD But first, did no one else notice that I had lyrics for the chapter previous at the top of last chapter? XD I feel so stupid for that! XD**

**. . .**

This is it. This is the end. What point is there for going on when all I feel is this unbearable pain? Why must I fight to keep my eyes open just to feel the pain coursing over and through me? You would have already given up, so why can't I? If you don't get here soon, you may as well not come at all. I'm throwing it all away. Tell your mother I'll miss her ... If I can miss where I'm going.

-

_One more day, just one more day. _Zexion grimaced from the pain that shot through his body on Friday morning. He forced himself up and off his bed, holding in the cry of pain that wanted so badly to escape his lips. But he couldn't make a noise as he knew that it would alert his mother to his whereabouts. The last thing he needed was her harping about him being so distant from her for the past week. He shuddered at the reasoning and laid his feet firmly on the floor, grinding his teeth together as still his rear flared. He was going to kill that son-of-a-bitch.

-

"Someone please explain to me why I haven't punched that dude out yet," Axel growled as he sat with Roxas and Demyx, his hands twisting and writhing within each other, waiting for their missing counterpart on one of the picnic tables sitting out in the compound at their school. Friday morning and still half-an hour until class started. Normally, the slate-haired boy would have made his arrival by now. But this past week, he had been showing up later and later.

"Easy, Axel. You'd be carted off to jail quicker then you could fathom. Or expelled."

"Jeez, Roxas. Taking classes from Zexion on grammar?"

"Shut it, Axel."

"But, why are we just sitting here? I can't be the only one noticing how weird Zexion's been lately!"

The two blondes exchanged a knowing look and Demyx's sea-green orbs swam with longing to tell the bewildered red-head everything that he knew. The shorter blonde just shook his head sadly and stared back at Axel.

"Trust me, Axel. If there was anything we could do, I would have done it ages ago!"

"Well, at least tell me what's going on! Why haven't you done that much yet? Despite common knowledge, I'm Zexion's friend, too!"

"I know you are, but that doesn't allow you the privilege to know everything about the personal hell I call life."

Axel yelped and spun on the cool stone of the table-top at the sound of Zexion's even colder voice. The slate-haired boy avoided his gaze and continued his limp passed them. Roxas let his hand slip down his lover's arm as he brushed by but pulled away when he noticed the involuntary shudder that racked his body. The red-head shook as well, but for a completely different reason. He balled his fists in his anger and lashed out, his fingers attaching themselves onto the slate-haired boy's shoulder. Zexion struggled for a brief moment, panic flashing in a quick spasm across his features before he stopped, feigning calmness despite his need to flee.

"Hands off, Axel. I should not be yours to touch," he drawled, glaring at the hand that was digging its fingers into his shoulder. "You do not feel like being punished as well, do you?"

The red-head flinched but his grip didn't slacken. He set his face in a hard line, the blondes behind him exchanging nervous glances once more. Demyx nodded and hopped off the stone table, placing himself in front of Axel's stern gaze. The red-head glared and fought when he felt hands pulling him off the slate-haired boy.

"Zexion, shouldn't we just tell him? He is your friend, too, you know."

Zexion let out a sigh. "Tell him what you want, Demyx. Just don't force me to be here when you say it."

"No, Zexion. I think it should be _you_ to tell him. It _is_ your business after all. Besides, maybe he _could _help. You may be strong on your own, but don't you think that your burdens are too much for even _you_ to handle. Four minds working on this together would be better then one by itself. Together, we can get him back. Alive."

The three friends stared blankly at the normally-hyper-active blonde. Said blonde had dropped his oceans to gaze upon his shoes while his cheeks gained color with all the attention. Axel dropped his hand and Zexion threw his head down, his hair swishing, to glare daggers at the innocent grass. Roxas let his grip around Axel slacken and he fell back onto the chilled rock. The other three followed his lead, each not allowing their gaze to leave the slate-haired teen as he sat with his back to them.

"Surely, Axel, you have heard about Shinra's downfall? It has been all over the papers, after all," Zexion started. Axel nodded then realized that he couldn't be seen. He hummed his acknowledgement to Zexion, so the boy continued. "And you also know that that used to be my father's company." Another hum. "My father was the head of the organization, ruling only under Sephiroth.

"Two weeks ago, my father didn't return home from the office. His is a busy man, my father, but he would always call or leave a message to tell us if he were to be late or such. He had to or else mother would go into one of her fits. This night, I wait by the phone for any reasoning behind his not being there for us. I get the call at seven twenty three.

"'Zexion,' Sephiroth speaks. I almost dropped the phone right there. He only calls for the worst situations, you see. His voice has never been so cold. 'Your father is a very bad, bad man. Because of this he -'"

Zexion cut himself off, his form going rigid. The three behind him quirked their eyebrows at him but he flung himself from the table before any of them could stop him, eyes tearing from the bushes they had been trained to for the past minute. Axel leaped from his seat and started his sprint after the faster, slightly younger teen. The red-head was so caught up in grabbing his friend that he didn't realize the curb was approaching his springing feet. It wasn't until his face grinded against the pavement that he noticed it. Zexion skidded to a halt, almost fumbling himself. When he turned to see his pursuer, it was with tear-filled eyes. Axel attempted to prop himself up with a shredded hand but he couldn't feel much from his fall, his arm shaking and giving out. Zexion jumped at the seeping cuts that lined Axel's once-perfect cheeks, reminded dully of the horror movies the four of them would watch in happier times.

"I c-can't. Get away from me, Axel! Just go! At this rate, things won't ever be the same!" Zexion screeched, his voice an octave higher then normal with his mind flying around on itself, sounding more and more like his mother. Just before he turned to keep running, Axel's voice cut his motions off.

"Just tell me why. Tell me why you are letting Saix do those things to you. He's raping you, I know that much. Why?" Axel croaked, peeking at the slate-haired boy through his unaffected eye. Zexion shuddered, thinking of the pain he had just caused one of his best friends.

"They'll kill him, Axel! The only way they won't kill him is if I give myself to that sick bastard!"

Before Axel could interrupt him again, Zexion stole away, racing through the doors and scaring some poor tenth grader as she was about to exit the building. He let his tears fall as he raced blindly through little huddles of people, trusting his feet to take him to where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be at this moment more then no other.

-

"Axel! Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Demyx squealed, jumping to Axel's side as the red-head stared at the door his friend had just escaped through. "Come one. Let's get you up before a bus comes. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Can you stand? You need to see the nurse!"

Axel flinched as he was forced to sit up. He shuddered when he saw the condition of his hands, all scrapped up. Now knowing why race car/motorcycle drivers wore such heavy suits when driving, the red-head slowly moved to his feet with Demyx helping him by hauling an arm around his shoulder. "N-no, Dem. You have to go get Zexion. Don't you care about what he'll get himself into?"

"He has to come back soon. He forgot his back-pack here. He can't think of going to class without it! Besides, right now, you look to be in worse shape! And everyone calls me the clumsy one. Whoa!" Demyx yelped, almost proving the world right when his left foot got caught on his right. Luckily, Axel was there as a support so neither of them found themselves sprawled on the grass. The shortest blonde was at their side, helping them stumble over to the table, Axel laying back, letting the cool stone sooth his unscathed back.

"I'll go get the nurse. Hold on a second, Axel. Don't move anymore. I don't like the looks of that elbow." Roxas ordered, rushing off to find the nurse, praying that she'd be in her office in the gymnasium, shuddering as he went at the odd angle at which the red-head's elbow happened to be pointing.

-

"How much longer do I have to do this for it to sink in, Kadaj?"

"You can stop! You can! Really! I get it! Just stop hurting my boy! Leave us alone!"

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Kadaj," Sephiroth purred in the shackled man's ear, causing him to whimper despite himself. He took out his knife once more, holding it up to the younger male's naked, ripped chest. "Maybe the longer I make you suffer, the quicker I'll get my money back."

-

"What was _that_ all about?" a grey-haired man hissed, pulling his equally grey-haired brother back into the bushes. "Why'd you have to spook him like that, Loz?!" The long-haired man heard a sniffle from the figure who still had his back to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying!" Loz whined, lying through his teeth. "I-it's just that .. he seemed so sad! I wanted to help him, Yazoo!"

"Idiot! Of course he's sad! Boss-man has his pops hauled up in his basement and the kid is gettin raped by his History teacher. It's all to teach that bastard Kadaj a thing or two! Get your head in gear, you blundering fool!"

Loz's swimming blue orbs were wide when he turned to gaze upon his brother, sniffling as he did so. The elder brother grimaced and turned away, shuffling his foot against the ground. "I'm sorry, Loz. I went too far. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." The younger sprang forward, grabbing his smaller brother up in a bone-shattering hug, nuzzling against the elder's neck. "Okay, okay, big guy! Put me down. We have to go report back to Sephiroth considering the fact that the target is out of our range now."

-

_I need to see him! I have to help him! God Damn it!_

-

The blue-haired History teacher sat at his desk, eating the breakfast sandwich he hadn't had time for before leaving the house that morning. He savoured the delectable taste of the egg, bacon and cheese that lay hidden somewhere in the midst of all that toasted bread. He glanced up at the clock that resided on the opposite wall. He had plenty of time as his first period he had off. He leaned back in his chair, flicking his tongue out to caress his lips before taking another bite of his sandwich. He almost choked on his piece when the door to his classroom clanged open.

"Take me to him! I can't stand this anymore! Just let me see him! God damn you, you foul devil!"

Saix stared wide for a moment before a smirk laid out over those crumbed lips. Tears were still blooming over Zexion's cheeks and his chest was rising and falling in great heaves, trying with all their might to suck in enough oxygen to sustain their owner before he passed out. The boy tottered into the classroom, slamming the heavy door behind him, satisfied with the rattle of annoyance the glass gave off.

"Ah, dear Zexion. You want two detentions today, I see? I must be simply irresistible, aren't I?" the blue-haired man hissed after swallowing - he may have been a sick bastard, but even sick bastards swallow before they speak- getting to his feet and slowly making his way towards the shaking boy. He reached his hand out to stroke a tear away from Zexion's cheek but the boy jumped, clamping his teeth over the fingers that had defiled him for the past week or two.

"Get your filth off of me! Just let me see my father!"

"Your week is not up yet," Saix growled back, hissing from the pain coursing through his digits.

"Well, have me now, then! That way my week would be up! Anything to let me see him alive again!"

Saix latched his hand around Zexion's mouth, being careful not to allow anything more into the deranged boy's mouth. "Quiet," he hissed against the smaller boy's ear, causing him to shudder. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you screaming at me now. You must remember that your father's life is hanging solitarily on your behaviour."

"Then let me see him!"

Sighing, Saix let the boy go, smirking to himself when he watched him fall to the ground, knees coming together and feet flailing to the sides; a stance of defeat. Saix dug into his pocket and retrieved a phone which he proceeded to flip open, dialling a number and waiting.

"He wants to hear him. Shall you let him? ... Ah, very good, sir, very good. ... Alright. See you."

Zexion gaped up at his tormentor. "T-That's it? I ... I thought you said I could..."

"I said nothing. Now on your feet. Sephiroth has requested your company."

----

TBC

----

**A/N:-prolonged gasp- What will happen?! Why was Axel such an idiot as to trip over his own feet? (Even though, even in that situation, I would have done exactly the same thing!) What happened to his elbow? What will happen?! You tell me what you think! XD Love to hear from you! Just click the (no-longer periwinkle :( ) greenish review button to do just that! I must stop repeating myself. I was about to put love to hear from you again. Must mean I really wanna then, doesn't it? XD**

**But I never thought that the things in my head could really happen in my bed - **_**Fantasies Come True**_

_**Avenue Q**_


	6. Sheep

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so insanely short for me, but I am about to go away for ten days to a place where there is no such thing as an internet connection. And then I have to write a fic for English on Lord Of The Flies so I doubt I'll be able to update this until after January something or other. XD So sorry. But if you liked Lord Of the Flies, I'mma be posting the fic up here as well. It sticks to my dark stuff where Jack is molested by his father. XD Come by and check it out once I get it up? Appreciate it! XD **

**You have been warned about the slowness. **

**#########**

I can't handle your not being here any longer. You have to come home, back to us. I need you. Your _son_ needs you! Will you not make it home just for him? Is he not special enough to see his father alive once more?! I know you screwed up and I know that you made the big shots up at the top of the ladder angry, but I just can't keep this up. Kadaj, I don't know how much longer I will last. I hear what the boys say. I'm getting worse and worse and it is all because you are not here to make me sane.

If you don't make it back to me, I will cease to exist. You need to find a way back to me. Sephiroth needs to get over himself and allow you to come back to me! Kadaj! I need you!

-

Axel groaned as the brunette nurse poked and prodded, testing his arm out and disinfecting the sliced flesh that still hung over him. She bore a worried expression that grew with each tap of her tiny mallet against the protruding joint. The two blondes looked on in worry until finally Aerith turned to them.

"We need to call an ambulance. If he moves that arm much more, it will have permanent effects on it. As I am not but a school nurse, I don't have the expertise to pop it back into place without pinching a nerve. Do either of you boys have a cell phone? He needs to get to the hospital."

The blondes exchanged glances and shook their heads. Zexion was the only one with a phone and he had it for cases of emergency, given to him by his father. Aerith sighed.

"Don't move. I'll go and call. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. You stay there. Wow, Axel. This really isn't something I would have thought that would happen to you. This is more of a Demyx emergency."

As the brunette turned and rushed away to the main office, Axel tried to sit but was stopped when Roxas and Demyx grabbed hold of his shoulders. The red-head growled at them.

"Let me up! Do you not care about where Zexion is? Don't you worry about what'll happen when Saix gets his hands on him?! Why don't you guys help _him_? He's the one that needs help! Not me!"

Neither blonde was looking at the red-head. Each was staring passed to a sight walking down the stone stairs at the front entrance of the school. Zexion had his eyes downcast, glaring at the ground while tears still found their way over his cheeks. Saix had his hand clamped firmly onto the crying boy's left shoulder, walking behind him on the right. Axel raised his eyebrow at the two blondes before turning to see for himself what had them so mesmerized.

"Zexion! Zexion! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Get away from that sick ass! Zexion!" Axel howled, being restrained once more by the blondes. "Let me go, god damn it! Zexion!" The slate-haired boy tensed slightly at the sound of Axel's cries but he refused to look at the boys. Saix just shot the trio a nasty smirk before pushing Zexion down into a fancy car that looked far too expensive for a teacher's salary. The slate-haired boy didn't object to his harsh treatment, taking it all in stride, only allowing a tiny yelp to emit from his lips when his temple collided with the metal frame of the vehicle.

The red-head began to writhe once more. "Aren't either of you going to get him? Do you not care about his safety? Screw me and my displaced arm! He's the one that is being carted off like cattle to get butchered!"

"Axel, just shut up, would you?!"

"D-Demyx?" The red-head whimpered, his emerald orbs pried open at the taller blonde. Said blonde had his face drawn up into a hard, grim line, eyes drawn away from their slate-haired friend.

"Zexion has to do this. His dad is held up hostage because he broke his company – made them lose all of their money- his mother is going slowly insane and the only way he can fix any of it is by giving himself up to Saix and co. There. Now you know, too. So just sit back and wait for the ambulance. He'll be fine. It's Zexion. He'll make it back okay."

Axel scoffed, a slight pout creasing his lips as the engine roared into life, carting the lone boy away to his destiny. Just as the back window disappeared from view, sirens were heard off in the slight distance. Within moments, the pouty red-head was being surrounded by paramedics and being hauled up into the back of the ambulance, Roxas and Demyx riding along by his side.

-

"You know you did make the right decision, Zexion," Saix chided, causing the boy to look at him with his soft, secure tone. But Zexion shot his gaze away when he felt the man's fingers crawling over his lap. "Who needs friends when you have your pathetic father to look after?"

Zexion tried his hardest not to let Saix's truths get to him but the frown on his face proved to falter with his quick intake of steadying breath. All he had to do was breathe and soon enough he would see the huge building where his father was being held captive. But to his surprise, he wasn't taken to a sky-scraping complex. Saix drove for half an hour out of the town, down a winding road to a large house surrounded by wide open fields. A radio tower was set up in the field behind the house so that cell phones would be able to be accessed in the remote area.

"H-He's in here, then?" Zexion attempted to sound calm and collected but his voice cracked slightly in feared anticipation. Saix sent him a cruel smirk before getting out, motioning for him to do the same. When Zexion made no move to proceed, Saix smirked, reaching passed him into the glove compartment, withdrawing a small hand-gun from its confines.

"Zexion, Sephiroth wants you to be there before noon. What would your father say if his son had to arrive there with a bullet between the eyes?"

The boy shuddered but forced his fingers to the handle, swinging the door open before slamming the metal back to click closed. He was led to the door like a little child, a hand on his shoulder, gripping too tightly while a cold gun-barrel was being pressed in between his shoulder blades. Just before Zexion reached out to grab the doorknob, he was stopped by Saix's harsh voice.

"Careful, now, love. Wouldn't want you to have your head blown off the second you step inside the door."

-

"I'll be _fine_! Stop fussing over me! Jeez, I just fell! It's not like I cracked my skull open or something!"

Demyx had resigned to dozing in a 'comfortable' chair while Roxas persisted in making Axel see that Zexion would be okay without them. The stubborn red-head just wouldn't see it, however. So, hours later, as they sat in the boy's hospital room after he had his arm straightened out and his wounds bandaged, he was still trying desperately to get the blondes worked into going after him.

"What can we do, honestly, Axel? We don't know where they took him and we would only be getting in the way if we were to actually find him."

"I thought you were sleeping, Demyx. I was just about to win Roxas over and then you have to go and say something like that! What type of friend are you?!"

"Axel, listen to me. Drop it, okay? We can't help him. He's gone. That's why he's been such a shitty person for the past week. He knew this was coming. He didn't want us following him. It's his own battle. So just let it go, would you?"

Axel fell back against his pillows, that pout placed back against his lips and his arms tenderly crossed over his chest. Roxas let his hand travel through the lush red locks of his moping boyfriend. "He'll be okay. We'll go back to school and he'll be okay."

-

"W-Why are you laughing like that?" the body managed to croak in the dark, his shackles clinking when he shifted to stare up into the vibrant blue orbs of his captor. The laughing man drew his face close to that of the smaller grey-haired mess.

"He's here. All for you, pops. Look what daddy-dearest has gotten his beloved son into now."

Kadaj felt his body convulse with rivulets of sickness and his stomach heaved but it was empty, seeing as his last meal had been three days ago. He wanted -craved- so desperately to feel his fist connect with that smirking face inches from his own but his crippled body refused to move. Shivering when long, slender fingers touched his chin, he knew that everything was failing. He made one little mistake. But that one little mistake had caused Shinra to lose all of its fortune, his wife to lose her sanity, his son to lose his friends... What more could possibly happen?

"Sir, the boy is outside the door."

"Ah, very good, Yazoo. Do you care to stay and watch?"

"Gladly, sir. But, ... do you feel Loz would be able to share in their misfortune?"

"Why of course! The more the merrier!"

-----

TBC

-----

**A/N: Please don't hate me for leaving it off like that for about a month. But that gives you plenty of time to review if it wasn't complete shit. Even though I swear that was just a filler chapter. But I had a better beginning to it, then the power flickered and I lost it. That is also why I took longer in updating. I was moping for a few days afterwards. XD That made me see the importance of saving your work regularly! XD So, give me a great xmas present by leaving a review for me to open when I get back! I will love you dearly! Also, that explains why I will be so late in replying! XD**

**Why'd you go and break what's already broken? I tried to take it bake but I'm already choking! ~ **_** How Long**_

_**Hinder**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	7. Burnt Chicken

**A/N: I'm so sorry! –sweatdrops- I hope that no one has given up on this because it has taken me so long to update! That was horrid! I'm so sorry! And, just as a warning, Sephiroth and Kadaj and Selphie are all really, **_**really**_** out of character in this. –sigh- Ah well, needed to bend 'em to ma will. Felt good. XD Warning in this chapter- Hetero scene! O.O Creepy, hunh? XD Yeah, well, I wanted to have it be that way at least once! XD**

**(^-^) (^-^)**

Why does no one listen to me? Sure, I may seem like some sort of idiot but I _am_ able to put two and two together. Got it memorized? Why aren't I allowed to go after you?! I don't wanna hear what is gonna happen to you. It will end up hurting me, won't it? You better not die on me, Zexion. If that bastard kills you ... well, I'll just have to go to jail. If he takes you away from us, I'll set fire to his house while he is chained up in the basement!

Let me go, would you?! Why can't I just be a hero and save one of my best friends?! Commit it to memory that I am not someone to be taken lightly!

-

Cruel laughter met Zexion's ears as he stumbled into the dark, dank room. His eyes swivelled, looking for the source of such a noise but he stopped cold when his orbs landed onto the shiny blue of his father's. Yelping when a fist collided with his spine, Zexion crumbled onto his knees, breathless. Hearing the sound and seeing the torment that was already beginning, Kadaj jumped at his bonds, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was futile but his fatherly instincts to protect his son overpowered common logic. Feeling his hopelessness, he drew saliva into his mouth and aimed, spitting it out to land in a large drop on Sephiroth's cheek.

"Idiot," was hissed through clenched teeth as a fist connected with the youngest grey-haired man's stomach. A sharp intake of breath, a splutter and the tinkle of chains were the only noises that Kadaj allowed to escape as he fell limp. Zexion began to move closer but was shot down with the warning glance that his father managed to give him.

"Why'd you ... bring him here?" Kadaj whispered with all his strength put into keeping his voice as level as possible while his body coursed with pain. Zexion cringed when he heard the supposedly hidden pain in that voice.

"He pretty much brought himself here, brother."

The younger of the two cringed at the reminder that it was his own kin doing this to him. Yazoo stole a glance at his own brother whose eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, not even knowing that Kadaj and their boss had been brothers. Being tapped back into realization, Loz straightened himself to look proper once more.

"B-Brother? Since when did I have an uncle?" Zexion asked quietly from the ground, not truly wanting attention drawn to himself but receiving it all the same.

"Aww, you mean to say that your father has never spoke of me?"

"He ... he just talked about you like you were his boss. Father ... is it true? Is ... this monster your brother?"

Kadaj answered his son by glaring at the floor in the opposite direction. Sephiroth rolled his blazing orbs and huffed, impatient.

"Get over it, Zexion. We aren't here for a family reunion, although I must say that I am hurt. Didn't even tell my own nephew about me. Ah well, now is not the time. Stand, boy. Face me."

The slate-haired teen did as he was told, if not rather reluctantly. He staggered as he clutched his side where a kick had been dealt while on the floor. Eyes for slits, he glowered at his uncle.

"Did you enjoy your fun time with dear Saix, boy?" Sephiroth chided as the blue-haired teacher slipped into the room without a sound. At his entrance, Zexion moved closer to his father while the man growled at the person who had defiled his son so. There was a secret conversation between the new arrival and the tormentor, ending in a smirk from the two.

"I don't know about him, sir, but I quite enjoyed myself. Such an obedient little scholar you have there, Kadaj. You must have raised him right. Has a strong amount of morals as well. Rather throw off his only friends then see his poor father be killed."

During his little spiel, Saix had been moving closer, causing Zexion to cower in fear even though he only drew back in step to the advancing man. By the time that Saix had finished, he had backed the slate-haired boy into the wall with nowhere left to escape. A sneer spread across his evil lips, Saix reached his hand out to stroke a speck of dirt off of his student's cheek. Zexion snarled and let his teeth clamp onto that finger, causing Saix to grimace behind his smirk. A loud bang echoed and Zexion cried out, letting go of his teacher's finger and grasping his leg where a hole had a appeared, blood now slowly seeping from the wound.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Sorry, Kadaj. It's really dumb of your son to try hurtin us, seeing as I'm the one with a gun here," Yazoo smirked, holding out his smoking hand-gun.

Saix had exchanged glances with his boss once more while Yazoo had issued his warning and continued to smirk down at Zexion. Placing a hand on the boy's chest, he shoved him back, thrashing him against the wall and using his free hand to bring Zexion's limbs to the cuffs lodged in the brick. It was with lust in his eyes that he slowly backed away from the boy shackled there, head lolling from side to side, a slight moan escaping his lips from the pain coursing up from his leg. Saix moved over to his boss, trying his hardest to tear his eyes away from his slate-haired pupil but failing in the end. He almost found himself whimpering at the sight but stopped right before the noise formed in his throat.

"S-Sir," he croaked out, licking his lips to give it another try. "Sir, could I have him? Please? Just look at him there, so helpless!"

"No! Saix, I'm ashamed! You of all people should be able to hold your groin in check, don't you think? I won't have you ... defiling my own flesh and blood right in _front_ of me."

Saix jumped but hung his head in shame. "Of course, sir. I'm sorry. I should have thought before I spoke."

"No mind. But I have a question to ask dear Zexion. Do you know why your father is here?"

-

_"How could you, Kadaj? I trusted you. I really did. Now you go and do this? You've got to be shitting me."_

-

Zexion found the strength to hold his head up to glare at his uncle. "Why would I know such a thing? Enlighten me, then."

"Ooh, mouthy little boy you have raised, brother. Quick with wit. Wonder where he got that from? Obviously not from you."

"Whatever. Just get on with it so that we can get out of here quicker. I have places to be, Sephiroth."

"Please, call me ... _uncle_..." the last word was a malicious purr as a smirk spread across his lips, showing vibrant white teeth in the dank semi-darkness of the basement. He stepped forward to take his brother's chin in his hand. "Shall I tell him or would you do the honours, little brother?"

"I hardly get it myself."

Sephiroth sighed at his brother's slowness. "Fine, fine. I suppose I can explain it all."

-

_She was rather pretty, he supposed. Brunette hair, green eyes and a body that matched the gods. Okay, so she was more then pretty. She was his goddess. Main word? _Was_. Until _he_ came into the picture. Then things just started falling apart. Last thing he expected from _that_ person._

_-_

_"What're you doing tonight, kiddo?"_

_The younger boy gaped upside-down at his brother from his position on the couch, watching television. He thought for a moment, his finger going up to his thin lips in his ponderings. He smiled brightly when he came up with his response._

_"Bangin' your girlfriend, what else?"_

_"What? What the hell are you talking about? You're friggin sixteen, pal!"_

_"And you're eighteen. So what?"_

_"So, my girl is off limits. Besides, she's _mine_."_

_Kadaj sighed, letting his smile fall. His elder brother stood glowering at him through prematurely grey bangs. "Calm down, would you? It was a joke. Sorry."_

_"Well, you know how keyed up I am. First time she's come here. And I think she is the most amazing person. I don't want you ruining it! Besides, you haven't even met her yet. What if you don't like her?"_

_"Oh, just go lay down somewhere. It'll be fine. I'll behave."_

_"You better!"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"To get under my skin, idiot."_

_"And get kicked out? You're kidding, right?"_

_Sephiroth continued his glowering at his little brother but jumped when there was a small, feminine knock on the front door. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the door to open it for his love._

_"Selphie, hey!" He cried, taking the smaller girl in his arms before letting their lips make contact. Kadaj had followed his brother into the hall to meet the girl that Sephiroth had been fretting over for the past hour and whistled lowly upon seeing her. _

_"So this is the one, eh, Seph? Always could pick the hottties."_

_Sephiroth's icy blue orbs snapped open at his brother's words while Selphie blushed and let her gaze wander over to the smaller teen. His smirk faltered for a moment when he took notice of the striking olive-green orbs he was met with. Breath hitched in his throat until he regained composure, that smirk still laced across his lips. Sephiroth glowered a moment before pulling back from his girlfriend, leaving a soft peck on her forehead._

_"You two go and get to know each other and I'll go get supper started, okay?" Sephiroth stated before moving passed his brother, adding in a hiss, "Remember, she is my girlfriend so don't do anything too drastic to try to get her away from me, right? I'm happy. You should be happy for me."_

_-_

_Stupidest thing Sephiroth ever did was leave his kid brother alone with his girlfriend. The potatoes were boiling nicely and the chicken breasts were nearing there golden brown, the place settings ready for the trio who would be eating shortly. The elder grey-haired teen smiled happily when he felt he could finally take a break from slaving over the stove and walked into the living room, expecting to see Kadaj and Selphie sitting on opposite ends of the couch, an awkward silence having fallen between them. What he thought he'd see and what he actually saw, however, were two different things entirely. _

_"K-Kadaj? What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?!" Sephiroth screeched after standing in watch for a moment as his brother and his girlfriend sat making out on the couch, Kadaj rolling his hips up to meet the elder teen, moans trying desperately to escape his busy lips as his tongue fought in unknown battles of supremacy. The eldest teen stood shaking in the doorway, fury and hurt washing over his body._

_"B-Bro? Oh jeez. I-It's not what it looks like!"_

_"Oh, can it! How many times has that line been said over the years?! Not what it looks like my ass!"_

_"No, I swear! She came onto me!"_

_At this, Selphie squeaked and scampered off of the smaller boy. A demon's smirk resided on her moist lips as she stood at the far end of the couch, facing her boyfriend. "What's the matter, Sephiroth? You didn't honestly think I was doing you because I loved you, did you? What can I say? I just fall for the ones with _unique_ hairstyles."_

_"Out. Get the hell out of my house. Now!"_

_"Guess this means no more sex for lil Selphie? What a shame. Well, all the more for little Reno then! Won't he be just so happy!"_

_The brunette skipped happily from the room, a wink dusting her cruel eyes. A hiss came from the eldest male's lips as he glowered after her, not relenting in his glaring until he felt something on his arm. Looking over, hatred boiled through his stomach._

_"Supper is ready. You almost let it burn, you know?"_

_"What the heck are you still doing here? I told you to leave!"_

_"I have nowhere else to go, Bro. You can't just kick me out on the streets."_

_"Oh no?"_

_"Bro, come on. I'm sorry. Like I said, she came onto me. Forgive me?"_

_"Why the hell should I?"_

_"Because you love me. And I'm the only one you have left."_

_Sephiroth growled, barring his shimmering teeth, a spot of blood dotted onto one of the canines from where he had bitten through his lip in attempts to keep his anger under control. But his fury flowed forth like a dam had burst somewhere in the back of his mind. He grabbed Kadaj by the shoulder, shoving him back until he was wedged between his brother and the wall._

_"It's your fault! You are the reason that I have no one left! Can't even trust my own brother! But, why would I ever possibly think that I could have in the first place?! If it weren't for you and that stupid party, Mother would still be alive! The three of us were a happy, normal family until you showed up! You forced Father away and then you get Mother into her accident! You killed her, you know! You killed her and you made Father leave! I have every right in the world to throw you out in the streets but I won't because I know that I would have hurt Mother by doing so!"_

_The elder brother knew he had gone too far but he didn't give a care in the world when he watched his brother dissolve into a frenzy of emotion at hearing the word 'Mother'. He didn't care when his grip slacked as his resolve dissipated. Not even noticing the tears that had started to fall from his eyes, he threw his brother to the ground, about to start throwing punches next when the fire alarm started to screech at him. It broke him from his spell and he saw the smoke drifting in from the kitchen and could smell the tell-tale stench of burning food filling his nostrils._

_"No, no, no, no! Shit, no! This can't be happening! It can_not_ be _happening!_" _

_Leaving the younger boy to writhe in his internal agony of guilt, Sephiroth lunged up and into the kitchen, a deep grey smoke rising from the oven. "Idiot! Can't even turn the stove off!" Grabbing a pair of oven mitts from the counter, he plunged in, ripping the smouldering tray from the hellfire, waving air over the crispy blackness that were once a part of a chicken. _

_-_

"It's a wonder I didn't force you out of my life at that very minute. But, I knew that you would have been as you are now. A blithering idiot, unable to even see straight through your guilt at having killed our mother."

Kadaj had, in fact, turned into a raving pile of goo once more at just the very mention of the tabooed word. He was writhing in his shackles, repeating 'Mother' over and over again under his breath as though it were a curse to ward off evil spirits. Tears were streaking down his cheeks and he shuffled forward, trying to get to someone to comfort him in his time of need. Zexion cringed away, unable to stand seeing his father this way. Only once before had his father been such a wreck and that was years prior, a vague memory that had haunted him in just his darkest nightmares. He had vowed that night to never let his father feel that hurt and horrible but he had failed.

Holding that crystallized grin on his thin lips, Sephiroth teased his brother by moving forward to be just out of reach of his fingertips. "She's bleeding! Do you not see all that blood?! Why are you just standing there? Help her! Forget about me! I'm fine! Just help her! _Help her, _god damn it! Don't you dare let her die!"

"I wasn't the one who let her die, idiot brother. Only you held her life in your pathetic hands! Only you were there. You killed her, fool. She is dead because of y-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

Sephiroth halted, his grin sliding from his face that had been growing closer to his brother's. His blue orbs wandered from the distraught face of his brother to that of his quivering nephew. "What's the matter, boy? Can't handle this? Don't you just adore to see your own father crumbling before your eyes?"

Eyes pleading, Zexion glowered at the ground, avoiding the insane look that was scrawled upon his uncle's features. "W-What happened to her? You said it was his fault that she died. What did he do? What did my Father do to kill her?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I want to know because ... because I hate seeing him like this. I want him to stop. But I can't help him unless I know what happened."

Sephiroth's grin grew even wider, splitting his face in two. His shining orbs flashed in the tinge of insanity that passed through him, forgetting that his three assistants were even in the room. "You want to know what happened to your grandmother? I suppose I could tell you. But where would the fun be in that?"

"The fun could be watching your brother squirm and cry once more."

"Ah, but that is far too simplistic. Perhaps, I could make you squirm and cry as well?"

-----

TBC

-----

**Again, so sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever. But I managed to write a pretty decent sized chapter, no? I hope that you could leave a review to tell me how I am still doing. I am so grateful to all of those who have reviewed already! It makes me squeal whenever I see a new review in my inbox! So, make me squeal? Would love to hear from you!**

**He pulled a knife on someone's wife and held it to her throat. I can still remember what his face looked like when I found him in an alley in the middle of the night ~ _ Just To get High_**

_**Nickleback**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	8. Crash

**A/N: Well, hello thar! After this, only one chapter left. And then I'll start right away with my next fic. –exaggerated whoop-**

Why do you keep doing this? Just sit down and stop worrying! He'll be fine. Trust me. He is a true fighter and won't let anything bad happen to him or his Dad. Besides, who knows Zexion better then I? You are just wasting valuable recovery time, Axel. I know me and Roxas are really tired of your whining. So just stop already. Get some sleep. We'll keep you posted at any new news.

-

"W-what do you mean, squirm and cry? You aren't going to h-hurt him, are you?"

Sephiroth ignored his hired help, turning away from the blue-haired man to gaze at the elder of the grey-haired brothers. A smirk appeared on his lips before he spoke. "Yazoo, your knife, if you please."

Both Saix and Zexion gazed back at the glinting silver sheen that was passed into the tormentor's hand. Loz had moved into the corner, sitting, sniffling like a baby but not daring to stop the scene in front of him. Having done his duty while listening to his brother's sobs, Yazoo backed over to the behemoth-man, sitting on his shoulder once he knew that Sephiroth no longer had use for him. He wove his fingers through the short, gelled spikes, calming his brother down to less loud sobbing.

"What are you g-going to do with that?"

Ignoring the blue-haired teacher once more, Sephiroth crossed the distance between himself and his nephew. He placed the cool, glinting silver against the boy's cheek before applying the pressure necessary to break through the skin. The blade hadn't gone in deep enough to cause any major bleeding but little droplets of crimson followed in the weapon's wake, causing just enough pain to the slate-haired teen to make him gasp out.

"I told you I was going to make you squirm and cry, did I not? Saix, since you enjoy the boy's body so, de-shirt him."

Saix grimaced from his spot behind Sephiroth but put a calm mask onto his face when he became visible. His eyes changed once more as he drew closer to Zexion while shielding himself from his boss. His golden orbs were pleading, begging for forgiveness lined in regret. But Zexion knew it to be just another mask. Saix _did_ feel regret and he was pleading for forgiveness but neither of them were going towards Zexion as a person. He regretted letting anything mar the 'perfection' of Zexion's pale flesh and pleading forgiveness from himself, wondering if he would ever forgive himself for what he was doing to his 'perfection'. His fingers shook as he began to lift away the boy's tee-shirt, having been rid of his normal black trench coat since being shackled. Once the fabric had made it passed his chest, Saix was handed the knife that had already sliced the pale flesh and he cut away the shirt, seeing as it would never be able to come off with Zexion shackled to the wall the way he was.

As the blue-haired man stepped back, Sephiroth came closer once more, knife in his outstretched hand. "Now, Zexion, I will tell you about what happened. But every time I say Mother..." The long-haired man drew the blade across an expanse of the slate-haired boy's chest, causing another small gasp to be let loose from his lips. "... that will happen. Got it? Oh, and this is all just to make you scream, so I'll cut deeper and deeper until I hear it. But, then again, would it not just kill poor Kadaj to hear another he loves to scream bloody murder?" Voice a sneer, Sephiroth let himself start into the telling of what happened.

-

_Jenova was at the counter, washing up the supper dishes that the two of them had dirtied, her eldest son drying. The teen was grumbling at the fact that he was forced into doing his brother's job while his mother laughed at the expressions he was pulling. The phone ringing interrupted there little bonding time, however, as the woman with log, prematurely grey hair set the plate she held in her hand back into the sink, drying her hands off on her pant legs as she went._

_"Hello?" she answered on the third ring._

_"Er, yeah, hi."_

_"Hmm? Reno, is that you dear?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. And ..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"It's Kadaj."_

_"W-What do you mean? What happened?"_

_There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, muffled giggles and angry voices the only sound reaching the mother's ears. Finally, the shuffling subsided and she was met with her son's slurring voice._

_"Heya, Mother."_

_"K-Kadaj? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothin' 's ma'er, Mother. I unno why I am ..." a hiccup. "talkin' to ya, really."_

_"Are you ... drunk?"_

_"Wassat?"_

_"Put Reno back on the line."_

_Another moments shuffling and the red-head's voice was again heard to the worrying mother. _

_"What did you two do to him?!"_

_"Three, ma'am. It's Luxord, Rude and me. I'll explain when you get here, yeah? Oh, right, can you ... come pick him up? I don't trust him driving home himself."_

_"Yeah, I was thinking of picking him up the second I heard his voice. I'll be right over."_

_She didn't even give the red-head a chance to respond before the phone clicked back onto the wall and she was ordering Sephiroth either to get his jacket on or finish the dishes for her. It took all of two seconds for the grey-haired son to make up his mind and he dashed out to the entryway where his mother stood, coats in her arms. Sephiroth would have offered to drive, seeing as people could start driving at fifteen in Radiant Garden, but decided to keep his mouth shut and pile into the passenger's seat, glancing cautiously at his mother every few seconds as her foot collided with the gas pedal. Setting a land-speed record for driving to Reno's giant house in ten minutes, a drive that normally lasted at least twenty, the blue-eyed raging mother pulled up in the red-head's driveway, jumping out and marching to the door, Sephiroth following quickly and quietly behind._

_"Hey, Ms. Shinra. He's ins-"_

_"Out of the way, Luxord. I don't think you want your head bitten off like my brother, do you?"_

_The blonde jumped back, out of the path of the raging grey-haired woman. He only had time to point out that the others were waiting in the living room before Sephiroth told him to go in first._

_-_

_"A drinking game? You've gotta be shitting me! And I wasn't invited? Some friends you guys are."_

_"Hey, man, me and Rude just went along with it! Luxord here proposed the game. And when could Kadaj ever resist what a blonde wanted?"_

_A glower from the boys' mother stopped all conversation and made them all sit at attention around the luxurious living room, save for Kadaj whose shoulder was being gripped tightly by his mother. He was teetering slightly where he sat but he seemed to be the only one affected by the alcohol._

_-_

_"Hey, Seph, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_The older grey-haired teen waited in the living room with Reno and Rude, Luxord helping Kadaj out of the house with Jenova. The second that the woman was out of sight, Rude wrapped his arm around Reno's waist, gripping the shaking red-head close. Sephiroth quirked his slender eyebrow when he turned to his friends. _

_"S-She doesn't know, does she? About ... what really went on?"_

_"Why, whatever do you mean?"_

_Reno couldn't help but give a quirky smirk, sighing in relief. "Thanks man."_

_"Well, what reason would either of us have of telling her that we're both in a secret relation with a few of our best friends."_

_"Well, remember, it isn't even really a relation, yeah? Just friends with benefits."_

_"Ah, yes, how I forget these little details."_

_"Hadn't you better be leaving? Your mother will get even more mad, soon enough. I really feel bad for that kid." Rude put in. Sephiroth nodded, putting his hand through Reno's red locks. The red-head smirked happily with all the attention he was receiving and kept smiling as Sephiroth left the room._

_-_

_"What ever even possessed you to drink so much, Kadaj?! Look at you! You are a mess!"_

_Jenova was at it again, yelling at her son in the passenger seat, Sephiroth being a sadistic brother and putting the younger teen up front so he could be yelled at some more. Kadaj scoffed at this._

_"I looked worse earlier, ya know?"_

_"Oh really now? How is that? You look like crap right now."_

_"Oh yeah, well, earlier we weren't just having a drinking game, ya know!"_

_"Oh? Then what were you doing?" _

_"Fucking."_

_The trio felt the car swerve when Jenova faltered, her hands twitching on the wheel._

_"What?"_

_"H-He is still drunk and talking nonsense, mother."_

_"No I'm not! You're just jealous because you were too busy to come over this time!"_

_Jenova faltered once more. This time, her foot came off the gas pedal and onto the break, letting the car come to a stop, right in the middle of an intersection, just to gape at her younger son. The accidental moan that was emitted from the elder boy caused her to look at him instead. _

_"What are you two talking about?"_

_"Mother, I hardly think this is the time or place to be discussing this."_

_"You listen to me, Sephiroth! If I find out that you, either of you, have done anything with those three that would be labelled 'overly-friendly', I will make it my mission in life to never allow you to see each other again!"_

_"B-But, mother!"_

_"No 'but's! You know how I feel about those fags! They are worthless, disgusting, foul-"_

_"_Mother!_"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Ka-"_

_Jenova was cut off for a second time, but the cause for this disturbance wasn't as mild as the first. The object that had caught Kadaj's interest loomed on the horizon, glaring and yellow, an angry beast barring down the stretch of road like it owned it. Still in his drunken state, Kadaj was unable to notice the threat for what it was as the transport truck moved in closer, getting ready for the kill. It wasn't until the thing was almost upon them that the grey-haired teen managed to yelp out his warning and by this time it was too late. Before he knew what was going on, he was rocketed into the window, metal caving in close to his body. _

_"Mother?! Kadaj? Are you guys alright?"_

_Sephiroth. Somewhere in the chaos, Kadaj could hear his brother's voice. He groaned as he attempted to move but found himself completely pinned in the rubble. Seconds pass and he feels himself start to move. Thinking it was Death to come take him away, he laid back, letting himself slip into a loving embrace of stark white light._

_-_

_"It's a wonder the two of you made it out alive, you know that, Mr. Shinra?"_

_"What do you mean two? Where's Mother?"_

_Sephiroth felt panic flutter through his body. Surely the nurse had just made a mistake with the numbers. Surely Jenova was still alive. His brother, as motionless as he was, couldn't possibly be the second, and last, to make it out of the crash._

_"I'm sorry, sir."_

_Sorry? That was something someone said when telling you that your loved one didn't make it. It definitely wasn't something someone said when about to allow you to go see your smiling mother. His hearing must have been affected in the crash. Maybe he didn't hear the woman in front of him correctly. _

_"Where is my Mother?"_

_"S-She ... she passed away, sir. I'm sorry. She was gone when the crew got to her."_

_-_

Kadaj was screaming once more, pulling at his chains as he was slowly dissolving in a pool of madness, tears streaking down his cheeks. Zexion had broken down after the tenth slice to his flesh and began to cry out as well whenever the blade pressed against him. The blue-haired man had resorted to going over by the two sitting brothers, head in his hand as he himself tried to drain the sound of his pupil screaming bloody murder.

"All his fault. I told you it was all his fault! Isn't that right, you pathetic, useless bastard!"

Sephiroth had begun taking on an insane look that made every sane person in the room shudder and turn away. A bloodthirsty glint resided in his pale blue orbs as his slender tongue flicked out to graze his lips.

"So, you see, Zexion, your father doesn't deserve to live any longer. I believe I should just end his suffering now, no?

-----

TBC

----

**I'mma get eaten again, no, An-chan? Another marvellous cliff-hanger. I'm sorry. I have an addiction to two things while writing now: cliff-hangers and transport-truck-deaths. ... Waaait, bye bye someone! In the next fic too? Jeez, I'mma get on my own nerves here soon! :D Next chapter is the last! Woot! How did I manage eight chapters of something that was to be a one-shot? I have powers. XD! **

**That first step you take is the longest stride ~ **_** If Today Was Your Last Day**_

_**Nickleback**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	9. Traitor

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I split up the last chapter into two so that it flows better. -glowers at self- There were some really weak parts as I fear my writing has been going downhill lately, but I did try my best to fix the majority of the shaky bits. I didn't know people get worse as they go on, but apparently they do. –sighs- Ah well. Hope you all don't mind. **

**.___.___.**

This is it. I see the bright light. I'm dying. Wait, scratch that. I'm dead. I'm dead but I got to see that look upon your face before I left. Really, that was all that mattered to me. But, I really would prefer it if you were the one going into the dark oblivion. You deserve it far more then me! I have done some pretty bad things in the past but so have you! I mean, you've killed people! You've killed me! Why is it that I'm the one suffering now?

-

Kadaj's mind had completely disintegrated by this point. So much so that he didn't even notice his brother's advance, blood-stained knife outstretched once more. With a predator's snarl spread on his lips, a growl rising in his throat, Sephiroth, too, slowly lost any sanity that he had left. The only thing to stop his advance was a noise. A noise that was emitted when Saix stood, opening the door he had entered.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sephiroth snarled, baby-blue eyes dancing in their own evil glow at the blue-haired man that was attempting to steal away.

"Washroom, sir."

A moment passed and Saix thought for sure that he would be attacked, forced against the wall as Kadaj and Zexion had been. He held his breath, certain that it would be his last. A tremor of shocked relief passed through him when Sephiroth nodded slightly, turning from the man, back to his intended prey.

-

Once outside the door and out of earshot, Saix yanked out his phone on the upper landing, dialling quickly a number that may just have been able to save Zexion, if not Kadaj. A woman's voice answered him. Without even allowing her to finish where it was he dialled, he started to give her the details, mind not even comprehending the risk that others could still be around.

"There is a murder taking place right as we speak. I need police cruisers and at least two ambulances. When the police get here, make sure they know who they are up against. It is Sephiroth Shinra. Yes, ma'am, _that_ Sephiroth Shinra."

"Can you tell me where it is you are calling from, sir?"

"N-No, unfortunately, I cannot. But, isn't there a tracker placed on all the calls that come into a station?"

"Erm, yes, sir. It will take a minute but the police will be on their way shortly. Do you think you could stay on the line?"

"I may possibly be able to. If you keep quiet. He'll start to wonder where I've gone if I stay away for all that much longer. So, hush up, got it?"

At this point, Zexion screamed out once more and Saix knew that that was enough to convince the officer just how badly her crew was needed. He heard a small gasp in his ear before he quickly hid his phone in his pocket, hoping beyond hope that his boss wouldn't be able to see it when he entered that hell once more.

-

The blue-haired man slipped back in through the door, only to cringe upon the scene. The knife was once again tearing at flesh but no longer did it defile his pupil. Phone lodged in his coat pocket, Saix sat back with Yazoo and Loz, feeling tremors roll over his body. He could tell that the insanity that was flowing from their boss was startling the two brothers as well and Loz was quietly sobbing, Yazoo sending a comforting hand through his hair even though he himself was shaking. Saix turned to the elder brother.

"I think it would be best if you two high-tailed it out of here. I don't want to see you guys hurt for anything that I may do," the blue-haired man whispered quietly into the elder brother's ear. Yazoo turned to look at him, whispering back.

"What do ya mean, Saix? You ain't going to try to stop him, are you? That's suicide!"

"It's too late for rethinking it. Just get out of here, okay? Don't let me see you two get hurt."

"W-What can we do to help?"

That statement caught Saix off-guard. He had expected them either to flee with tails drawn between their legs like the proper cowards he believed them to be or to shove him at Sephiroth just for the very thought of overtaking him. Help was completely out of his mind-set. He faltered a moment before he let a small smirk play across his lips.

"Am I going to die with you on my side?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just go up the stairs and out front. Show our visitors down here. Get rid of those pesky guards at the top of the stai- Shit. I forgot about those lackeys. Go get rid of them, now! Before it is all ruined!"

Yazoo nodded. Loz, being completely left out of the conversation, almost yelped when he felt his brother leave his side. A flick of his shoulder-length hair from Yazoo told his brother to stay where he sat, so as not to make it as obvious of their plans.

"Meet with your brother when I tell you to, okay, Loz? Head up the stairs in a few minutes. I'll stay here. I'll keep you safe, alright?"

Another scream, this time coming from Kadaj's lips as his insanity finally dissipated enough to allow him to register the pain he was feeling. Sephiroth hadn't even noticed Saix's return or Yazoo's departure, having far too much '_fun'_ destroying his baby brother. Zexion had whimpered when he heard his father's bloodcurdling scream, tears rolling down his cheeks, but the enraged grey-haired man noticed it not.

"Go. Now. Your brother will explain what's going on."

"What's gonna happen to you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Loz nodded, jumping to his feet and scampering from the room. Saix took a deep, steadying breath before standing himself. He slipped silently over to the semi-conscious Zexion, whose head was lolling against his bloodied, ripped chest. Although he was almost unconscious from the pain, he still managed to glower at the blue-haired man as he approached. Seeing this, Saix put his hands up in a sign of peace. He moved slowly towards the boy as still his uncle attacked his father.

"Planning on raping me right after I have been torn apart, my father getting killed not feet from me? I thought my uncle was sick and twisted, but that would just reach a new low."

"Zexion, it isn't like that."

"Then why are you touching me. Get your filth off of me!"

"Hush. It'll all be over soon."

Zexion tried his hardest to squirm out of Saix's grasp but to no avail - he was just too worn out. He slammed his periwinkle orbs shut to block out the sight of the man's hand at his wrist. Those orbs snapped open once again when he felt the cooled metal of the handcuffs fall from his skin.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Helping out my favourite student, of course. Now, quiet. Unless you want your uncle to hear."

"But, my father..."

"Will probably end up dying. _If help doesn't hurry up and get here._"

At those words, a tiny, feminine voice was heard from the man's pocket, a high-pitched screech being emitted from Saix's pocket.

"They're almost there, god damn it, sir! Stop making it sound like it will be our fault if that man dies!"

That tiny, little voice that sounded from the teacher's pocket made it to Sephiroth's ears - maybe because it was one he did not recognize or the fact that every dog in a two mile radius was altered by the pitch. He spun around on the two behind him, a scowl etched on his features. Saix audibly moaned, letting the officer know that she had been found out.

"What was that?"

"What, sir?"

"That voice? There was a woman's voice! Where did it come from?! And why are you releasing Zexion! He's next! He has to stay there! Don't you want your way with him again?!"

The grey-haired man's voice was almost at a breaking point. Hysteria was reached and he lashed out at the blue-haired teacher, that destructive steel trying to bite all that was in its way. The blade clipped the teacher in the neck, causing blood to flow freely from the wound. As if on cue, sirens were heard and Sephiroth's glazed-over eyes widened and cleared.

"You bastard! You called them, didn't you?! You called them! I trusted you, Saix! I really did! And then you go and do that?! How could you?!"

Sephiroth kicked Saix as the man fell, the grey-haired fiend fleeing through a door he had managed to keep a secret from the others - a difficult task with a crew that knew the house as well as he- after landing the blow to Saix's stomach. Saix heard a car start before he drifted out of consciousness, just as the sirens surrounded the house.

-

Why? Why did I do that for him? What made me do it? Was it the ringing screams or the fact that I just didn't want to see my Zexion get hurt anymore. I don't care about Kadaj. Sephiroth should have just done to him what he wished and left Zexion out of the picture.

The more I look back on it, the more I realize that I probably scarred him for the remainder of his life. He was raped. By a teacher. I think I have just caused the boy trust issues. Would that be a good reason to help him? To save him from what I've done to him?

And Axel. Oh dear God, I don't want to face Axel. He will find any way to rip my throat out with his bare hands for what I did to Zexion. Didn't he already threaten that? I wouldn't be surprised. I can only imagine where he is right now. Most likely strapped down by those two other blondes, trying his hardest to get to me with a vengeance. I wonder ...

If Zexion and I were to stand on opposite sides of a room and he was led in, who would it be that he went to first? Why am I thinking that he'd go straight for me, teeth barred in an animal's growl, fingers twitching at the end of his long, lanky arms until they clamped firmly around my trachea and sapped all life from my body before brutalizing my corpse. Or, perhaps he would stop when I was an inch from death and pummel me the remainder of the way. No, I'm sure he would find a way to keep me alive just to harm me more.

Not like he'll be able to kill me now anyways.

I don't like dying. The way that Sephiroth did it was just too simplistic. I always envisioned myself dying an amazing, heroic death. But, if you think about it, I was a hero. Without me ... Zexion wouldn't even have been in this position. Jeez, I just can't win! Give me a break! I'm on my death bed and not a single good thing is coming to mind. Fine, I'll just stick with 'I helped the kid'. That'll make me feel better.

-

The first of the two brothers emerged from the stairs, glancing around nervously, creeping up the creaky steps. But, of course, the grey-haired man knew where every board cracked, having been up and down them more times then he could count, helping his brother out whenever he got in trouble. He didn't send a single sound up to greet the two men that stood talking at the head of the stairs.

"Luxord, don't you think we should go warn the boss? I told you that Saix was up to no good! You didn't believe me and now we are going to jail."

"Relax, Vexen. You would rather go down and save that _thing_ then help that poor boy out? You of all people should know what is going on down there."

"Maybe it would be even better if the two of you just hightailed it out of here. I won't say your names to the officers that get here and you can just go off living a normal, _crime-free_ life. Wouldn't that suit the two of you better,"

The two blondes at the head of the stairs jumped slightly, unaware of Yazoo behind them until a hand was placed on their shoulder. Vexen let out a low growl but stopped the second Luxord made eye-contact with him. It was like a beaten dog looking into the face of his abusive master. The bearded man let a small, forced laugh leave his lips.

"Yes, Vexen. Perhaps the odds would be best if we just... disappeared for a while," the taller blonde hinted, an icy orb being blocked out in a wink. Vexen went rigid and his olive green orbs shot open before he, too, smirked.

"Yes. Fine. I suppose that we could ... vanish. Perhaps we'll meet up with you again sometime, Yazoo. Jeez, I can't believe I was persuaded that easily by sex, Luxord," the long-haired blonde stated as an afterthought while the two lovers made their way to their vehicle in the back drive, never to be seen again by the other man. Just as the doors slammed, the stairs creaked behind the long-haired man remaining. He turned with a smile when his brother came up behind him.

"C'mon, Yazoo! Let's get out of here! I don't like it!"

"Just a few more minutes, Lo- wait, doesn't even take that long. Here they come now," Yazoo smirked when he heard the approaching sirens.

-

"What are you doing here, Tifa? Come to visit Axel?"

The dark-haired woman looked up, tears blooming in her brown eyes at the blonde who had addressed her.

"It's Zexion. And Kadaj. I got a call. They're supposed to be coming here. They were hurt. Really badly! And I'm worried."

"It's okay. I'm sure they're fine."

Before Tifa could make another concerned reply, a nurse tapped her on the arm.

"Mrs. Shinra?"

"Y-Yes?"

"They're here."

-

The black-haired truck-driver yawned lazily, his eyes beginning to drift closed as he made his way down that same old, familiar road. He had driven it a hundred times just this month alone. He couldn't wait until they gave him a second route to go on. He loved the drive through this little piece of country but it got rather boring watching the same scenery day in and day out. He only had to put on the automated alignment, and the truck practically drove itself, the road was so straight. Except for up a little farther. There was a turn. The only turn in the whole road. And just passed that turn? An intersection. Only one of those, too. Such a boring, mundane drive. He didn't even understand what the point of the intersection was. He had yet to see a vehicle there when he crossed.

So, today, he didn't even bother slowing his giant truck of goods headed for the Shinra company. He just let the big rig roll around the turn. But, of course, the one day he doesn't pay attention is the day that everything spins into disaster. His eyes started to drift closed and he rubbed at them.

In the two seconds that he had his attention away from the pavement, something flew into his vision, halting directly in his path. His foot shifted pedals faster then he knew was possible but he knew it was useless. He wouldn't be able to get the thing stopped in time. And so his fingers gripped around the horn's pull-string and a blaring, deafening noise erupted from the truck.

-

He wasn't thinking straight. He was out of his mind. He was flying down that same old road. He was coming up to the intersection, slamming on the breaks as he heard the sirens. Sirens, sirens, sirens. The only noise filling his world. The screech of breaks as he skidded to a halt in the very middle of the vacant intersection took over for all of two seconds until a horn broke through. A blaring, angry horn, ripping into his memory like a dagger. Everything grew eerily still and calm and quiet until it was thrown into chaos and Sephiroth was attacked by the transport-truck bearing down on him. He thought it would be over quickly but he wasn't graced with a painless death. He didn't even fall unconscious from the loss of blood as it poured from the gaping wound in his neck. He felt the cool brush of death for ten whole minutes as crews scrambled about him, trying their hardest to unravel the scrapped metal that twisted around his body. The reeking stench of gasoline filled his nostrils until oxygen became naught but a memory. Soon, even the blaring sirens faded and the only sound beside his own screams, begging for forgiveness, was his brother, pleading for his own death after being told about his mother. Sephiroth left the world, brother's voice lingering in his ears.

"Mother, mother."

---

TBC

----

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't mean to make it ten chapters. I was determined on nine. Seems I'm destined to only have an even number. XD But, yeah, Xaldin in the truck, Vexen and Luxord disappear off the face of the earth and things may just be looking up for everyone! Woot! Well, everyone but Sephiroth. Did I not warn you I had an obsession with transport truck deaths? XD**

**Saddle up that cow up and I'll ride it till it spits. ~ **_**Larry The Cable Guy**_

_**Ending Credits to the movie, Blue Collar Comedy Tour**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	10. Forgiveness Comes At A Price

**Last chapter has finally arrived. I must apologize for the lateness of it. –facepalm- I've been busy and had almost lost interest in this, but I had the gist of this chapter written for a long time. Now, I finally got my butt in gear and wrote the rest of it. XD Now, I still need to finish the Vexord thing. Jeez, that'll take a while. Two chapters of that left. Although, I already know what's gonna happen. :D**

**Chapter for An-chan as she is the light of my life, always knowing just what to say to make my day. Although, I say you should find a place for an 's' in your name! You are still my saviour!**

**Story for Dreamer, even though I didn't get as much Roxion in there as I had planned. Next time, I promise you!**

**3… 2… 1… Here We Go.**

Forgiveness. What person doesn't crave it after they have done horrible things to nice people? I know I've done wrong in the past and that I probably won't ever regain his trust, but, I can try. God, I can try, right? What is life without trying? Not much, especially when you feel like crap every time you get a chance to think. Thinking. Thinking makes people die. Never think. It makes your insides rot. This is me thinking and it sucks. With the boss's thinking, he died. I'm dying. Who knows how many others have fallen to thinking.

-

The sirens were blaring inside the ambulance as it raced through traffic, driving desperately to save the man in the back as his mind slipped farther into insanity. He wouldn't make it. He would die there. He would die by his brother's hand. But, no one knew of the connection. They were just driving like their own lives depended on getting to the hospital, like their lifespan was directly attached to the man whose heart rate was dropping and his eyelids fluttered, trying to fly back into consciousness. But, nothing would help the man except the speeding, screeching tires.

A line of ambulances raced to save the men in the back as each one slipped farther into oblivion.

-

"Zexion! Zexion, look at me!"

"He's unconscious, ma'am."

The distraught woman took no heed of what the nurse was trying her hardest to point out, instead fighting at the doctors that surrounded her son. Two more nurses had to be called in to assist the first in restraining Tifa, her motherly instincts fighting to see what she had been praying to see for the past few hours.

-

"They're both asleep."

"What about you? Why aren't you resting?"

Roxas had moved quietly into his friend's hospital room later that night. The voice he heard made him halt. Zexion was sitting up in his bed in the dark room, eyes glittering as they caught the moon's reflection that he was staring so avidly at. The two he had referred to were each of his parents. Tifa had worn herself out trying to fight the doctors and had collapsed the second she knew that both Kadaj and Zexion would survive. His head turned slowly to look at the blonde, his lips breaking out in a reassuring smile, if only the ghost of it. Roxas took this as an invite to come sit at the edge of the firm bed, his fingers going instantly to entwine in the slate-haired boy's. Zexion let a smirk cross his features for the moment.

"I must apologize, Roxas. Really, I must. I have been a horrid person to you and the others. I wish I could take it back. I'm honestly surprised that you even still care enough to sit here; that you aren't revolted by me. How do you not hate me, Roxas?"

The blonde shuddered at the tremor that laced the slate-haired teen's voice. "How could I? How could any of us hate you? You were doing what you had to do. Too bad you didn't see Axel trying to get to you. If it hadn't of been such a dire situation, I think it would have been comical."

Zexion blushed and went back to staring out the window. It was a few minutes before he could speak again. "What happened to Saix? And my uncle? ... What happened to Sephiroth, I mean."

The blonde had already heard about the fact that Kadaj and Sephiroth had been brothers. And he had also already heard the news about the elder grey-haired man. "Sephiroth was in a car accident. They almost managed to save him but he seemed to have had some brain damage in the accident, screaming at the top of his lungs for his mother before he bled to death. But, why do you want to know about Saix? That bastard deserved more then what he got. He deserved to die a _painful_ death!"

"What? Does that mean .... Roxas ... did he die?"

Not even hearing the worry in his lover's voice, Roxas let out a quiet but harsh bark of laughter. "Nah, he didn't die. But I will make sure he goes to jail, all for you, Zexion. All for you."

"No!"

"What? No to him not being dead? They'll hurt him for what he's done. He'll rot in jail and be attacked every day. I ho-"

"Roxas, stop this! Did you know that if it wasn't for him, I would have died?! He was the one that alerted the police. He was the one that made sure Sephiroth didn't mutilate me entirely. Tell me, is he still in this building?"

It took a while for the blonde to take in the fact that the rapist teacher had, in fact, saved his lover. But even when that thought finally forced its way into his head, he still just sat there, a dumbfounded expression laid out on his pretty little face.

"Roxas, where is he?"

Zexion had left his bed and was grabbing hold of the long metal pole that connected him to all his many medications and pain relievers. He was rolling it beside him, hating the fact that he was so tethered. But the nurse had told him he was well enough to at least make it to the bathroom on his own and so had taught him how to walk properly with the dead-weight. He ignored the ripping, burning feeling in his chest of the stitches pulling against still-raging skin, focusing instead on the blonde that was getting closer, one step at a time.

"You have to know where he is, Roxas. So, please, tell me!"

-

The blue-haired man was staring out the window, gazing at the large, glowing orb of a moon that hung lazily in the night sky. He was contemplating running, fleeing from the city, maybe even the country. Canada seemed like a nice place to run to. He'd just have to live with the polar bears, penguins, igloos and 'aboot' instead of 'about'. It was worth it to stay out of jail, no? And that would be just where he ended up if he were to stay in his hospital bed. Not that he had much choice.

Saix lifted his wrist to scratch at his nose but grumbled when the wrist refused to go any farther then a chain-link up off the bed. A criminal was what he was already scoped out to be. But had he not repented for his sins? He saved that boy and his father and allowed the police to ... _catch_ Sephiroth, in some weird twist of fate - even though he had already been dead when they got their grubby hands on him. He 'pfft'ed, huffing in his dismay and blowing a stray strand of long, blue hair out of his eyes.

The door opened slowly, almost hesitantly, causing the man to at first jump as the someone hadn't bothered to knock and then he screwed his eyes closed for the bright light that flooded in from the reception desk. Hearing the clink of metal and the screech of needing-to-be-greased wheels, he held his breath, horrified that it would be his last as an angry Axel came to smother him in his 'sleep'. What he didn't expect was for that stranger to close the door behind themselves before pulling up a chair to sit beside his bed.

"Thank you."

The words resounded through the man's mind, bouncing through his consciousness until he had every syllable memorized in the tone. His eyes remained closed but his breathing was faster now.

"You're brave, Zexion."

"What can a petty man tied to a bed do to harm me?"

"Touché! Well, why have you come? You couldn't possibly thank me. After all I've done to you, you would still find it in your heart to forgive me?"

The man tried his hardest to keep the hope out of his voice but failed miserably. But, if his victim could forgive him, so too could those around him, no?

"Forgive you? I'm sorry, but I doubt you have earned forgiveness yet. Although you didn't damage me psychologically, it seems. I am still able to have a healthy relationship. But, it is not up to me to decide your fate, now is it? That would be up to a jury."

"They would eat me alive, Zexion, and you know that better then anyone, being as gifted as you are. I know you wouldn't be blind by those things."

"Hold on a moment, Saix. It would also be up to me to report your exact felonies to the police, correct? Or at least to plead at your trial, either innocent or guilty. Do you honestly believe I would just throw away the fact that you risked your own life to save mine. I know very well that with the state Sephiroth was in, he would have killed all of us there, even if you stayed far out of his way. Just knowing you turned on him in his time of panic, he lashed out and did attempt to kill you. So, you did risk your life to save mine. I think even Axel should possibly forgive you for that, so long as I get to tell him."

-

Two Months Later

-

"Zexion, hey! Honor roll again! High honors at that! How do you do it?! You even missed a lot of time! I'm so jealous!"

"Sorry, Axel. Not my fault you get bottom of the class in everything."

The red-head pouted and pounced on his friend, gripping him in a tight bear-hug. "You are so mean to me, Zexion!" The slate-haired boy rolled his eyes, flicking the frisky red-head in the temple.

"You deserve it. You really need to learn to settle down!"

Demyx and Roxas were walking a few paces behind, laughing at Axel's tactics to cheer the slate-haired boy up. The two blondes exchanged a glance and smirked at one another. Demyx nodded and leaped forward, tackling Axel to get the red-head away from Zexion. The slate-haired teen stifled a laugh and fell back into step beside the younger blonde, fingers entwining in one another.

"You three are truly amazing, you know that?"

"We only hear it every day, Zexion."

The slate-haired boy blushed, the redness in his cheeks deepening when he felt Roxas lips against the right.

"Come on you two! We're gonna be late! And we can't be late! Don't wanna miss out on Tifa's amazing hamburgers! She even said there'd be an extra-special guest!"

-

"Glad to see you looking so well, Zexion."

Zexion was in mid-bite of his giant hamburger when he heard the familiar voice. Everyone but Tifa and a certain blue-haired man halted in their actions. The two adults were smiling from ear-to-ear at the man who was standing in the doorway. Zexion slowly put down the meal and wiped his mouth clear of any Ketchup or relish he may have gotten on it before turning to see his father, still slightly bandaged but standing on his own for the fist time since before Sephiroth got to him. Taking tentative steps towards the grey-haired man, Zexion felt the tears well in his eyes.

"Y-You're home. You're okay and you are home," the slate-haired boy whispered as his arms wrapped around the man, trying their hardest not to crush him in their embrace. The last he had heard, his father might have had to stay in the hospital for another few months to a year to see what damage had been done mentally to him so Zexion was in complete and utter shock at holding his father close in their home.

Axel, deciding to let his friend and father have some catch-up time, returned to glowering at the blue-haired 'demon' sitting across from him. Saix sat, glaring right back, leading on into Axel's games. Demyx and Roxas could only giggle. After two months, Saix had been tried for being an accomplice to the kidnapping and torture of the two Shinras but he had been found innocent, thanks to Zexion saying he was just doing what he had to for the well-fare of Kadaj. But Axel wasn't still upset about the kidnapping. Oh no, the kidnapping he could forgive. What he found unforgivable was the fact that Saix had raped Zexion had gone unsaid. Not even Tifa knew about all that her son had gone through with the man.

Zexion sighed when he sat back down at the table. Even his father had caught sight of the blue-haired man but didn't give him any notice at first, being so overjoyed at being back in his own home. But now, he could take in the monster sitting there and was glowering just as Axel was. Seeing that Kadaj had no use for him being in such close proximity to the family, he moved to get up, thanking Tifa for the wonderful meal but saying he had things to do.

"No, no! You don't have a reason to leave, Saix. Father and Axel just need to _get over what happened_ as I have. Isn't that right?"

Axel turned his glower on the teen sitting beside him and Kadaj just stared incredulously.

"Who's ready for desert? I'll go get it ready, alright?" Tifa announced, bouncing up and collecting empty plates. Zexion waited until she was out of earshot to address Kadaj and Axel. But before he could begin, Kadaj gripped his arm.

"What is this ... _thing_ doing in our house, Zexion? He hurt you and you just let him sit there?"

"Maybe you were too out of your mind, father, but, like I've said a million times," at this Zexion shot a glare at Axel. "he saved us and has turned over a new leaf. Besides, what does it matter how you all feel towards him? Shouldn't it be up to me? I was the one who was marred. If he is still alright in my books, should he not have grown on you as well?"

"Stupid Zexion and your stupid logic." Axel grumbled, shooting another glower at the man. Kadaj just sighed in defeat, quietly accepting the fact he would have to hate the man in private.

"Seems the stray dog now has somewhere to lay his head, no?" Zexion smirked at the pout that crossed the ex-teacher's face. At this, Tifa stepped in, carrying a large tray.

"Who wants cake?"

-----

The End

-----

**A/N: Over. I-It's over. Why is it that I'm always so amazed when it is over? Well, what do you have to say? Good, bad, one worders? I'll take em all! Just to see what you guys all think. Thank you for all your support. And, Dreamer, I promise I'll make you a better Roxion someday! And I missed you, dearie! You need to find more time for me! XD Kidding, kidding. Or am I? XD And, why is it that I'm always listening to that song when I'm writing the lyrics? It's annoying!**

**What's worth the prize is always worth the fight** _**~ If Today Was Your Last Day**_

_**Nickleback**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
